Kamen Rider Arch
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: A young boy created five Kamen Riders worlds. Now, these worlds have joined and they are coming to his world. To end this nightmare, he must become Kamen Rider Arch! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Arch **

Disclaimer: Don't own Kamen Rider! The franchise belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the plot and my OC Rider(s).

AN: This is one of my earlier stories (like Talon), so it won't be as good as the others ones, in my opinion. Also, the first chapter were based off of Shuriken16's _Kamen Rider Neo-Decade_ story! Oh yeah, thanks Kamen Rider Lynx for beta-reading some of my chapters!

Summary: A young boy created five Kamen Riders worlds. Now, these worlds have joined and they are coming to his world. To end this nightmare, he must become Kamen Rider Arch!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright Friday afternoon that was bathed in the warm sun of autumn. The bell had rung as every student was departing the town's high school, especially one young teenage boy. His name was Adam.

Adam was sixteen and of Indian descent. He wore a green hoodie over his turquoise shirt and black pants. He wore glasses over his brown eyes and had short, black hair, including his light mustache. Adam walked down the main hallway and was about to leave when he noticed a girl coming towards him. "Hey, Adam," the girl smiled.

Adam looked at her. "Oh hey, Sarah."

Sarah was about sixteen, and of Hispanic descent with brown hair that reached to her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt and blue tank underneath with blue jeans. "Listen, I need help for this project," she started.

"Again? Sarah, you're suppose to have better grades than me and you're asking for my help?" Adam exasperatedly sighed before smiling. "Alright, what do you have to do for your project?"

"Well, it's actually can be anything, really," Sarah replied. "For the project, I have to write a five paged essay on any topic, but I don't know what to do!"

Adam sighed. "How can I help you with something that you can't figure out?"

Sarah looked at him. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"I'm not sure," Adam disagreed.

"Stop being pessimistic," Sarah said. "It'll work. Trust me."

With that said, she turned and left for the bus. "This won't work," Adam said to himself, following her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Roberto waited outside his house for his daughter. He was pretty much Sarah's dad, since you could tell by the resemblance. He had her blue eyes, but had brown hair instead of black with some gray hairs. He wore his blue shirt and jeans on him. He lived in the street across to Adam's street. Roberto's house was a white townhouse with a red roof. Adam's was fairly medium sized with white painted over it except for the red roof. He smiled seeing Adam and Sarah getting off of the bus. "Hey Sarah," Roberto called, waving to his daughter.

"Hey dad," Sarah said. "I'll be in Adam's house for a while, okay."

"Fine by me," Roberto smiled.

Adam looked at Roberto for a moment. Even though he met the man only a few days back, Roberto liked Adam and that was only because he was friendly with his daughter. He even let Adam call him by his first name. Sometimes he even joked about them getting married. Adam found him to be interesting... in a bad way. "Goodbye, Roberto," Adam said.

"Hey Adam!" he called out. "When are you going to go out with my daughter!"

Adam simply turned away and walked to his house. "You are a really weird man. A weird man indeed."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarah entered Adam's bedroom. There was a desk with a computer, which Adam was using to look for anything interesting. For about thirty minutes of searching, they haven't found anything. "Found anything?" she asked when she almost dozed off.

"No. I'm going to YouTube," Adam said, looking at Sarah. "Seems like you need a break."

"Go to the shows and see what comes up," Sarah suggested as she sat up.

Adam did so and on the list, there was something that caught Sarah's eye. "Kamen Rider?", Sarah asked.

"Oh it's a superhero TV series for teens and kids in Japan," Adam explained. "I got into when I was just twelve."

"Then what about this?" Sarah inquired, looking at a picture of five armored people.

"Oh you noticed, huh?" Adam sheepishly smiled at this. "Well, I thought it would be nice to have my own Riders."

"That one is Gate-X," he said. Gate-X was clad in a black leather like uniform which was made of pants and a jacket. On his jacket was a green breastplate. He wore green gloves and boots on his forearms and legs. He had a green round helmet based after a cricket. It had a silver mouth guard, a pair of antennae protruding from the forehead and red round eyes. Around his neck was a red scarf. He wore a green, high tech belt with a cell phone in the buckle.

"Wyvern." He wore red armor over his black bodysuit. He had red round shoulder guards and golden cuffs on his wrist and ankles which held his red boots and gauntlets in place. He had a red chest plate with the symbol of a dragon's head etched in the center and also had a round red helmet with a pair of antennae sticking out of the forehead. It a silver mouth plate with fangs etched on it and round yellow eyes under the horizontally grilled visor. On his hip was a scepter modeled after a dragon. His belt was silver with a red case in the center of the buckle.

"Kage." He wore a black armor over his white bodysuit. He had three black gems traveled down his white chest plate. He had black box shoulder guards. The torso armor was a silver vest with a collar. He had black gauntlets, and knee-high boots. His black round helmet had a white bat visor with the white fang-shaped legs over the mouthpiece. He had a black slit shaped as a bat's mouth. He had the wings extending from the visor, as the head was the crown. He had a black belt with a black mechanical bat on the buckle. On the right side was a holder with three slots, each with a whistle and he had a sword sheathed on his left hip.

"Dusk." His armor was black over his dull gray bodysuit with streams of purple lines running all over. He had black gauntlets and boots and his black chest plate had the golden lines that depicted his muscles. He had round, slim black shoulder guards, and golden kneepads and shin guards. His black round helmet had red round eyes, three small gold horns sticking out of the forehead and a silver mouth guard. Around his waist was a silver belt with a black gem in the purple rectangular buckle.

"And Cyan." He wore blue armor over his green bodysuit and had a chest plate with black lines etching the muscles. He wore blue gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs. His black helmet had a green mask which was shaped a dragon's head and had fangs that framed the silver mouth guard. He had green eyes and appeared to have a green-handled sword attached to his back. His belt was black with a large sapphire buckle.

"These are really nice," Sarah commented.

"Thanks," Adam smiled.

"Can you click on it and see what comes up?" Sarah asked Adam, bringing them back to the subject.

"Oh sure." Adam went back to his computer and did what she asked.

For about two hours or so, Adam showed Sarah the first five episodes of Kamen Rider Decade. She became hooked on its creative storyline and action. "I think that's enough for today," Adam said as he shut down his computer.

"You're right," Sarah said standing up to let the blood rush into her legs. "What time is it?"

"About 5," Adam said. "You better go home."

Sarah nodded as she yawned. She stood up and left Adam's house, many possibilities lurking in her head. It seemed to be a great day for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ever since learning about Kamen Rider, Sarah had become really interested in it. Adam was happy of her interest and told first told her about the Showa Riders, from Ichigo to Black RX, and Shin to J. Then he told her about the Heisei series, from Kuuga all the way to Decade. Now, she was taking her lunch period with Adam, since they happen to share the same lunch shift. Since they had been recently watching Decade, Adam got inspired by it. "Hey Sarah, what do you think of this?", Adam asked as he showed her his new Rider. "This is me as Kamen Rider Arch."

Arch wore a black bodysuit underneath the white armor. He had a white chest plate, armor on his upper arms, gauntlets and boots. He had a white hood over his head, and had a red visor and silver mask. His gauntlets had small A's engraved into it. The belt was white, and the thin silver buckle had a slot on the top and a gray gem in the center. On its right side was a small rectangular case while hanging from the other side was a gray sword handle that had a flat guard.

Sarah's eyes widen as if in recognition. Adam noticed this, but didn't want to impede. "What? You don't like it?"

Sarah turned to Adam and faked a smile. "No, it's very detailed."

Adam knew something was wrong with Sarah, but decided to ignore it. "Is Adam here?" a voice asked.

Adam turned his head to see a Caucasian woman, aged at about 50 with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a green sweater and blue jeans. Adam didn't know her, but he knew she was a staff member.

"Here," Adam said raising his hand.

The staff member smiled. "Great then. I want to do something for me."

Adam did what the staff said. He then looked at her curiously and asked. "Well, what is it?"

The staff member smiled as her eyes became completely black. Suddenly, she struck Adam in the stomach, sending him staggering back a bit. Adam clutched his stomach. "Why did you do that!", he demanded, glaring at her.

She merely roared as she turned into a wolf humanoid with black pants and long claws. In fear, the student ran for their lives out of the room. Sarah was lucky to get Adam and ran with the students out of the cafeteria. The entire student body then ran out of the school. However, the monster bust through the building, turning the wall into rubble.

"What is that?" Sarah said.

Everyone didn't know, but Adam did. "A Wolf Crisis," Adam said as everyone else ran for their very lives.

Before Adam could explain, they both get split up by the crowd. "Adam!"

"Sarah!" Adam called out to her.

Sarah rushed out of the crowd to find Adam, but she instead crossed paths with the wolf monster. It lashed out at her, but she able to dodge it. "Adam!" she screamed.

Suddenly, there was a bright light from behind her. It was so bright that it blinded the wolf monster. Sarah turned to see it something from underneath the rubble. Digging through it, she found a white buckle and the rectangular case that looked like the one from Arch! Trusting her gut she took them and rushed towards Adam. "Thank goodness you're safe," Adam sighed with relief.

"Here! Use it!" Sarah said.

Adam saw the buckle and knew what to do. He took the buckle and drew a card out from the rectangular case to see it. Adam recognized the card. It depicted his new Kamen Rider, Arch. How was this possible? Adam knew he had no time for that, inwardly promising himself that he'd wonder later.

Adam placed the buckle at the center of waist and a black belt wrapped around his waist. Adam held out the card as he put the case on the right side of the belt. "Henshin!" Adam shouted before sliding the card into buckle. A silver rectangular projection shot out of the buckle and swept over his body, transforming him into Arch.

"Adam?" Sarah gawked.

Arch looked at the armor for a moment. It felt incredible! He could power going through him. He excitement was cut short when Arch heard a 'bleep' from inside his helmet. Information began to quickly pour into his head within seconds. The information was finally finished in less than a minute. Arch knew what to do. "Now then where were we?" Arch said as he turned towards the wolf monster.

Arch charged towards the wolf monster, but it retreated before he could get close. He turned towards Sarah. "I'll handle it," Arch said as he chased after the wolf crisis.

Arch caught up and kicked the wolf monster in the back, forcing it to crash into the ground. As the monster got back up, Arch grabbed his sword hilt and pressed the button on the hilt. A silver metallic blade protruded from it as Arch charged towards the wolf monster. It swiped its claws at him, but Arch dodged it before sending the monster staggering back with a slash.

With it staggering back, Arch drew a card from the case. The card had a golden 'GX' depicted on it. "A card?" Sarah quirked an eyebrow.

The wolf monster recovered from the slash. It swung its clawed hand into the ground, sending large amounts of debris towards Arch before it dashed off. Arch dodged some of the debris before sliding the card into his buckle. "_SPEED ATTACK!_" it announced.

Arch turned into a blur as he ran towards the wolf monster. He smacked away at the flying rubble and punched at the wolf monster as he passed by it. Once he passed it, he came in for another attack. He drilled away at its chests as he dash by the wolf monster and halted to a stop in front of it. The wolf monster let out a scream before it exploded in blue smoke. Arch stood up and smiled at his victory. However, a question popped into his head. "How did I do that?" Arch wondered as he grabbed onto the buckle and took it off. The rectangular field swept over his, ripping the armor away from his form.

Now stood Adam with the Arch card and the buckle in his hand. "Hey," he heard Sarah's voice spoke, making him turn around.

WHAP!

"OW!", Adam shouted, nursing his cheek. "What was that for!"

"For leaving me with that monster," Sarah simply replied before turning away to leave.

"Girls are so strange," Adam said before following her.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Loved it? Hated it? Probably hated it. It's understandable! Like I said this is one my earlier stories, so it would be bad. Fortunately, I'm having it beta-read right now, which may take a while. *shrugs* Oh well.

Still, if you have any comments on this, PLEASE leave a review. Constructive criticism is of course acceptable! Just please let me know what you think of this fic.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: Don't own Kamen Rider! The franchise belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the plot and my OC Rider(s).

AN: Okay, chapter 1 was based off of Shuriken16's Neo Decade story, but everything I tried to keep original! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

The entire student body was excused for leaving every since that 'incident.' Roberto, being the overprotective father, rushed to Sarah and almost hugged her to death. Adam chuckled at this, but he got a bump on the head from her. Right now they were in Sarah's room. "I don't know how to explain this," Sarah started out, sitting on the bed.

"Let me guess, you dreamed about me destroying the world?" Adam guessed.

Sarah's eyes widen. "How did you know?"

"Happened in the first episode of Decade, don't you remember?" Adam pointed out. "Also, you looked at my Rider as if you recognized it."

If this was anime, Sarah would have had a sweat drop. "Oh, yeah..."

"So, I'm guessing I'm going to have to destroy my worlds then," Adam said.

She raised an eyebrow. "_Your _worlds?"

"That monster was a Crisis Mutant, from the Gate-X story," Adam said. "They're different stories and with them monsters appearing, that could mean the worlds are combining."

Sarah just stared at Adam with shock. "You are a geek," she said.

Adam smiled. "One of kind." His face then became serious. "But this is bad. This would mean our world is on the brink of destruction. Every monster from my stories are coming into our world. I'm not sure if I can cope with it."

"_You won't have to..._" a ghostly voice spoke.

Adam and Sarah jumped at that before they both stood up. "Whose there!" Sarah exclaimed.

"_Arch, you must hold them off,_" the voice spoke. "_We will send whatever help we can._"

"But wait, who are you?" Adam demanded.

"_Fight to find your answers..._" and with that the voice faded away.

'_Curse me and my Ryuki geekiness,_' Adam thought bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Sarah stepped outside searching for the voice. But instead they found something different. Adam and Sarah gawked at the army of monsters pouring out of the silver veils or what Adam called 'dimensional rifts.' Adam looked at the white buckle in his hand. "I guess I have no choice," Adam sighed, placing the buckle on his waist and the belt strap wrapped around his waist.

"Sarah, get inside, I'll take care of them," Adam told her.

Sarah turned around and left for her house. After she left his sight, Adam drew his Arch Card from the case on his belt. "Henshin," he said, his eyes never taking off of the army of monsters.

Adam slid the card into the buckle and the rectangular field swept over his body, covering it with the Arch armor. The now armored Arch walked towards the army of monsters. As he did, Arch took out his hilt, but this time, he grabbed it from the bottom and pointed it at the monsters. Pressing the same button, red energy bullets came out of the hilt, which was now a gun. The bullets hit the monsters, and some of the weaker ones exploded into smoke.

Putting his hilt back to his belt, Arch drew a card from his case and slid it in the buckle. "_FINAL ATTACK!_" it announced.

Arch jumped into the air as silver energy covered his right boot. "_Portal Smash!_" Arch shouted as he did a flying side kick, destroying many of the monsters.

Arch landed a few feet away, glad that destroyed those monster but drew another card at the sight of more. This card had Cyan's symbol, a blue sword based after a dragon. Arch slid the card into his buckle, making it announce, "_BLADE ATTACK!_"

A blue-bladed sword with a golden handle appeared in his hand. The sword became covered in white energy as the monsters charged at him. Arch swung it at the monsters, making an energy wave that destroyed them. However, there were still some monsters left. Arch dodged a swipe from one monster as he drew a card. This card had Dusk's symbol, a golden ring. "How about this one?", Arch slid it into the buckle.

"_SHADOW ATTACK!_" it announced and Arch swung his right hand through the air, sending a wave of black energy at the horde of monsters, destroying them.

'_There's no end to them!_' Arch thought, dodging a swipe from another monster before forcing it back with a kick.

After sending a flurry of punches to another monster, Arch quickly drew another card that had Wyvern's symbol, a horned dragon, from his case. He slid it into his buckle and it announced. "_FIRE ATTACK!_".

Arch raised his hands, and a storm of fire balls shot out from them and at the monsters, completely destroying them. Once the smoke from the explosions cleared, Arch's eyes widen at sigh of the endless horde of monsters charging towards him. He did have one more card he could use, though. "Last, but not least...", he drew the final card, Kage's symbol of a bat.

Arch punched another monster before sliding it into the buckle. "_FANG ATTACK!_" His right arm was covered in a purple glowing aura before he punched in the air at the monsters. The energy leaped off of his arm and turned into a large bat of purple energy before crashing into the monsters, annihilating the last of them.

Satisfied with the eradication of the monsters, Arch grabbed onto his buckle and ripped it off of his waist. The rectangular field swept over his body, reverting him back to Adam. He turned around to walk back home. However, he felt a gust of wind pounding against his back. He turned around and his eyes widen at the sight of another dimensional rift. It was too late for Adam to do anything, for the rift swept over him and he was no longer there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam looked around his surroundings. "Okay, I'm on an abandoned island within a view of a large city that could be Los Angeles and there's a freaking giant T behind me that looks like the Titan Tower from Teen Titans," he said.

Looks like he summed it up.

"Now I want to know this," Adam said to himself. "WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE AM I?"

"I'm sorry, but only _you_ should hear this, Arch," a voice said.

Adam turned around to see a familiar figure. It was a young teenage boy. He was about seventeen or so with brown eyes and short black hair. He wore a blue jacket over his red shirt and wore blue jeans. He skin was lightly tanned. Adam's eyes widened. "You're Aaron!" he exclaimed.

Aaron nodded. "Arch, I have come here to tell you your world is in danger."

"You think!" Adam sarcastically remarked.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "You must know that there are millions of worlds with their Riders. Each group has a guardian, like Decade."

"I know that!" Adam said. "With the worlds combining, I have to travel to them and each is different from my stories and I have to defeat the parallels Riders for the worlds to fix themselves."

Aaron just stared at Adam. "Not even close."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you are going to have to go _one_ world. The Rider worlds have fused and someone needs to fix it."

Adam's eyes widen. "You mean..."

Aaron nodded. "It's come true. Only you can fix it. Now go. You have to free the other Riders and I."

With that, another rift swept over Adam, leaving Aaron there.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wait!" Adam shouted for Aaron only to find himself standing in the streets of his neighborhood. Adam looked around, confused. "I'm back?"

"Adam!" a familiar voice shouted.

He turned to see Sarah at her house. Adam noticed she was waving towards him to come inside. Adam curiously walked into Sarah's house and he saw a glaring Sarah with her arms crossed. "Can you explain what is going on?" she demanded.

Adam noticed what Sarah was talking about. In the living room of Sarah's house was a rust-colored pedestal. It had a flat circular plat on top of it was a small slit in the center. Before Adam could answer, a rift appeared and swept over the entire house. "What was that?" Sarah said as she looked at Adam.

After the rift passed, Adam and Sarah noticed that the outside of the house turned a little darker. "What is this?" Sarah said looking around.

"We're at another world," was Adam's answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, that's chapter 2, what do you think of it? Where does it belong? The Good, the bad, or the ugly? If you want to state your opinions, then you can leave a review. Still, I hoped you enjoyed it.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the plot and my OC Rider(s).

AN: Now before anyone reads this chapter, I want to make one thing clear: This was the _first completed _story I've ever written in my entire life. That's right, _this _story. Not Talon, _this _story! I didn't show it to you guys before because I was having it checked by Kamen Rider Lynx, another fanfic author. Since she's been busy, I've decided to save her the pain and post this story up anyway.

I'm pointing that out because I wanted to make you understand that this story is worse than my other one. Kamen Rider Ebon stated, and I quote: "that was very weak compare to your other stories, work harder." He's right that this story was very weak! IN fact, I'm calling this fic the Decade of my stories! Yeah, it's that bad!

I'm just pointing this whole thing out for anyone who has read any of my other stories before reading this one. I wouldn't be putting this up, but I have another fic which is kind of a sequel. It's a lot better, but it's still a sequel. In order for it to make sense to the readers, they have to read this. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. I just want you, the reader, to understand how bad the first fic was, and to show you transition of stupid fic to average fic. Still, I will try to revise the future chapters, so they can make sense to you.

Now with that out of the way, lets get onto the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're in another world?" Sarah exclaimed. "But we didn't move!"

"Not everything is as it seemed," Adam pointed out as he looked out the window.

He could see his house across from Sarah's. Everything seemed the same except the roads were deserted and the sky was filled with clouds, blocking out the daylight. Adam noticed Sarah looking out of another window as well as he brought his head in. "I can't believe this has happened," Sarah said in disbelief as she brought her head in. "We need to find someone! See if anyone's around!"

With that, she bolted towards the door. "Wait!" Adam exclaimed, halting her in her tracks. Sarah turned around to face Adam, who said, "I know what we're up against, but you don't. Before we do anything, you should know what's going on."

Sarah sighed. "Alright then. Tell me."

"Alright," Adam sighed as he began. "Each Rider has his or her own universe. Now the five Rider that I've created apparently have their own universe as well. Unfortunately, these universes have been fused into one."

Sarah nodded understanding until she recalled what Adam just said. "Wait, five Riders?" she repeated.

"Yeah, five," Adam nodded. "One of them is Kamen Rider Wyvern, which takes place in the Star Wars universe."

"Wyvern's in the Star Wars universe?" Sarah asked.

"I'm insane with creativity," Adam replied before continuing. "In Wyvern's universe, there are four Riders that protect the galaxy from monsters called Shards. Originally they were meant to avenge their master, Kanzaki Shiro, but they went out of control and wanted to control the galaxy. Fortunately, the Riders defeat them."

"What the next?" Sarah asked.

"Dusk. Taking place in the Stargate Universe, he's suppose to be one of eight Riders. Each Rider is based after an element; shadow, light, fire, water, air, earth, metal, and wood," Adam explained. "They were made by a secret group called the Gate Knights, who were fighting these people known as the Ori. To counter the Riders, the Ori made the Bloods. The Riders sealed away the Bloods, but 10,000 years later, humans find the belts and accidentally release the Bloods. Then, the same humans find new Riders to fight the Blood, who in the end, defeat them."

Sarah rubbed her temples, trying to take this information in. "What about Kage?" Sarah asked, remembering him from when Adam told her about his Riders.

"That one is a crossover with Avatar: The Last Airbender," Adam explained. "You see, Kage's escapes from his rival, Ryouku, to the Four Nations and meets Aang and his friends. Ryouku, King of the Arcana Empire, sends monsters called Fangires after him. Kage defeats Ryouku, returns to the Arcana Empire and becomes the king."

"And Gate-X?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, that's a crossover with Teen Titans. Gate-X is a Rider traveling to the city and joins the Teen Titans. With their help he fights the people who made his belt, Crisis, who were originally defeated by Kamen Rider Black RX, but remnants remained," Adam explained. "Soon, the Titans and Gate-X defeat the Crisis Emperor before he could conquer Earth. After Gate-X, there's Cyan."

"What about him?" Sarah asked.

"For Cyan, takes place in an apocalyptic world where only four Riders, including himself can fix it," Adam said.

Sarah stared at him. "You're really twisted when it comes to fan fiction."

"Hey, it's my thing," Adam shrugged before continuing. "Anyway, there are four Riders based off of Chinese mythical animals; Azure Dragon of East, White Tiger of West, Black Tortoise of North, and Vermilion Bird of South. Each Rider has a contract with their Guardian Beast and cards to give them unique abilities. The Riders defeats monsters called Huns, who have been ravaging their world."

Okay, the whole about the Riders Sarah could understand. However, more questions popped into her head as she looked at Adam. "But why is this happening?" Sarah demanded. "Why is this happening to our world?"

"It could be a natural phenomenon or it's deliberate," Adam replied. "What I know is that I have to fix it."

"But how?" Sarah said.

"I don't know how exactly," Adam replied. "But I think I have to first free the five Riders."

She just stared at him. "What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

Adam sighed. "After I took care of those monsters, I was taken to another dimension, and I was told that something happened to the five Riders and I've to free them." He looked at the pedestal. "And I think it has something to do with that pedestal."

As he walked towards it, Adam reached into his pocket to take out the card that transformed him into Arch. He noticed that the slot that was in the center of the pedestal. Slowly, Adam slid his transformation card through the slot. Suddenly, the pedestal began to glow brightly, blinding the two teens.

Once the light died down, Adam and Sarah just stared at what was before them... "The Five Riders," Adam said.

Yes, in place of the pedestal, Cyan, Wyvern, Gate-X, Kage, and Dusk stood in front of the two. "It's about time you got here", Cyan said to Adam, who merely shrugged.

A blue energy field swept over Cyan, Wyvern's and Kage's armors shattered off of them, Gate-X was covered in green energy, and Dusk was covered in swirls of black energy. When the processes were complete, the five Riders stood in their human forms. "I'm Dan Hiro," 'Cyan' saluted. He was seventeen and had light tanned skin as well as brown hair with a few bangs over his green eyes. Dan wore a black uniform consisted of a biker jacket, pants and boots.

"Corban Jast," 'Wyvern' nodded. Corban was sixteen with tanned skin, black hair with a silver streak and bangs over his green eyes. He wore a dark brown Jedi robe on his body.

"Aaron Jackson," 'Gate-X' introduced himself. Adam recognized him, but Aaron now wore a brown jacket over his red shirt and blue jeans.

"Soran Sanders," 'Dusk' waved. Soran was a seventeen-year-old Middle Easten teen with dark tanned skin and blue eyes underneath his brown bangs from his hair. Over his body was a blue shirt and jeans.

"Oma," 'Kage' also nodded. He was seventeen and had short dark brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. He wore a green shirt and green pants that was held up by a brown belt.

Despite Sarah was taken surprised by this, her demand for answers overshadowed her awe as she walked up towards the five Riders. "Can you tell us what is going on?" Sarah demanded. "Just what is happening out there?"

"As you know, our worlds are fused and we need someone to fix it," Aaron said.

"But why Adam?" Sarah asked. "Why was he chosen to fix it?"

"He's the one who wrote our stories," Corban explained. "Therefore it's his responsibility as well as ours to fix this calamity."

"This calamity caused us to be trapped within that pedestal," Soran explained. "We needed him to free us, so we can help him fix it."

"I however, left a, I guess you could call it, a 'recording' of myself to inform Adam about it," Aaron explained further.

Sarah nodded, understanding the gist of it, but she had more questions. "How did all of this start?" Sarah asked.

"That we're not completely sure of," Dan replied.

"It could be a natural phenomenon," Oma said.

"Or deliberately," Adam added.

Corban looked at him. "We don't know that for sure Adam. We only assume that it's natural with what we know."

Aaron looked at. "Deliberate or not, you have to find the source of this."

"However, it can be a number of things," Oma pointed out.

"So Adam's not suppose to destroy all the Riders?" Sarah asked, remembering about the events in the Kamen Rider Decade show.

"No," Soran shook his head. "He's suppose to save them."

Sarah just stood there in silence, trying to digest this new info. After a while, she spoke up. "So now what?"

"Now, they'll come with us," Adam said. "I can track down the source while the they can help me fight it off."

Sarah just stared at the males in front of her before saying, "I think I need to lie down."

With that, she left the living room and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Adam took a small glance at at Sarah before thinking, 'She has no idea what I've got her into.'

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Okay, that's pretty much it for this chapter. Now, I'll see if I can edit any of the future chapters, but I can't guarantee they'll come out they way you want them to. Just thought you should know.

Also, if you have any comments or criticism please review. It would be most helpful for what I can fix.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: Don't own Kamen Rider! The franchise belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the plot and my OC Rider(s).

AN: Okay, I did some editing and I hope it's your guys' taste! I'm sorry if it sucks and I'll try to reedit it! Still, I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam was in the the living room, while Sarah was in her bedroom, trying to take all of this. Adam was inspecting the cards he had that came with the buckle. Like Decade, he had the ability to use powers of the other Riders as well as his own, but he was not capable of transforming into the Riders themselves. There was:

Clone Attack- allowing him to make copies of himself, and

Final Attack- his Rider Kick.

Then, there was the card that let him used the power of the five Riders. Cyan's 'Blade Attack' allowed Adam to summon Cyan's sword, Gate-X's 'Speed Attack' that let him ran at super speed, and Kage's 'Fang Attack' that let him blast his enemies, which was the same for Wyvern's 'Fire Attack' and Dusk's 'Shadow Attack.'

Adam stopped looking at his cards when he happen to noticed the other Riders standing in front of him. "What is it?" he asked as he put the cards away in his pocket.

"Listen, we just want to make sure that you're ready for this," Oma said, a hint of concern crawling up his throat.

"I am," Adam said, confidently.

"You're sure?" Soran said, concerned as well. "Because this is big job."

"I'll be fine," Adam assured. "The fate of your worlds depends on this, and like you said, I created those worlds, so I have to fix it."

Before Adam could continue, everyone heard the sound of feet pounding against the steps. They all turned their to see Sarah coming down the stairs. "Sarah?" Adam asked. "Are you alright?"

Sarah sighed. "It's a lot to take in. However, if it's to save my world, then I'm in."

Adam smiled as he stood. "Well, we've got a world to explore. Let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXX

Right now, Adam and Sarah walked down the streets of their neighborhood. The five Riders decided to stay inside Sarah's house just in case. As Adam and Sarah explored, they noticed the road was still empty. It was almost like a ghost town in those movies about the wild west. "It's empty," Sarah said. "There's not even a bug or a tree."

"What could have caused this?" Adam thought aloud.

"Don't you know that answer, Adam?" a voice questioned.

They both turned to see a feminine figure standing the in the middle of the street. She wore a brown robe that covered her body and had a hood over her head, hiding her face. Adam looked at the robed figure. "Who are you!" he demanded

"You should know me well, Adam," the female figure said. She sounded around eighteen.

Adam, however, shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't," he replied.

Sarah glared at the robed figure. "What happened here! Where is everyone!"

"In this world, there's no living thing," she said. "All life, excluding us, has been eradicated."

"By what!" Sarah demanded. "What did all of this!"

"Adam should know that," the robed figure said as she looked at him. "He saw it himself, once."

"What are you talking about?" Adam's eyes narrowed at her in suspicion.

Instead of answering, the robed figure removed her hood, revealing herself to be a Caucasian teenage girl with long dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Adam admitted the girl was attractive, but for some reason, she also seemed familiar to him. "Adam don't you remember me? We had so much fun back in first grade," the girl told. "We used hold hands a lot back then."

Adam's eyes widen as the girl's words triggered certain memories. He remembered certain events from his younger days of childhood. There was a girl, but he hadn't seen that girl in years! Yet, the teenager in front of him looked exactly like her. "Danielle!" Adam exclaimed.

The girl, Danielle, smiled as a rift swept over. "Wait!" Adam shouted, but she was already gone. "DARNIT!"

There a small silence. As Adam stared at where Danielle stood, Sarah's eyes were on Adam, concerned for him. Suddenly, she noticed something in the distance. "What's that!" Sarah said, pointing towards the object.

Adam looked in the direction that Sarah was pointing to, seeing a large satellite-like device. The large device was dome shaped with a silver ring around it. The ring had eleven lights each equally spaced out on the ring. Suddenly the tip of the dome opened up, revealing green energy with a circle face of a cylinder in the center. "It can't be..." Adam's eyes widen.

Sarah turned to him. "Adam, what is that thing!" she demanded.

Adam eyes looked at the weapon. He completely forgot about it! How could he? It was so powerful and dangerous that no one should forget about it! Adam only said three words:

"The Reality Bomb..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam ran back into the house with Sarah following him. He saw the other Riders in the living looking out of the window to see the Reality Bomb. "Guys we got a problem!" he shouted

The other Riders grouped together in the living room. "We saw it, Adam!" Dan replied.

"How could someone get their hands on the Reality Bomb!" Corban exclaimed.

Sarah looked at the Riders in confusion as they began to discuss more and more about this "Reality Bomb," as Adam called it. She immediately in between the Riders. "Hold it!" Sarah shouted. The chatter silenced as everyone looked at her. "Before we start to go all crazy, what's a Reality Bomb?"

"The Reality Bomb is a device from a sci-fi show called Doctor Who. It basically uses up specific energy that can vaporize almost every planet within a single blast," Aaron explained.

Sarah's eyes widen in horror. 'I had to ask,' she bitterly thought before asking, "Was it ever used?"

"It was used once, but in the show, it required twenty-six planets to use that energy," Oma said. "Where could they be getting that energy!"

"From the distortion of the worlds," Adam answered, which made everyone stare at him. "Think about it-when worlds combine, doesn't it release a large amount of energy?"

"That's true," Dan stated.

"It does sound logical," Soran agreed. "But the energy of our world combined would be increased by ten fold!"

"Yet it makes sense," Aaron stated. "Someone probably fused our worlds to gain this energy!"

"There's another thing," Sarah stepped in. "Some girl has this Reality Bomb under her control."

That caught the other Riders' attention as they looked at Sarah and Adam. Adam's face was scrunched up, as if trying to keep something in. "What girl?" Oma asked them.

"Danielle," Adam replied. "A girl I knew when I was little."

Sarah looked at Adam and noticed the look on his face. "More like your girlfriend?" Sarah said teasingly.

Everyone's eyes widen at this. "Yes, she was an old girlfriend," Adam said, annoyed. "But we were like five!"

"Still," Dan said. "That's surprising!"

"We have something more important than ex-girlfriends!" Adam said irritably. "Like that freaking Reality Bomb!"

"Right," Corban said. "The thing is we don't know how to stop it."

"The Reality Bomb uses a transmission of some sort," Adam pointed out. "Does anyone know where a likely source of energy would be?"

The Five Riders pondered about it. "If we had the schematics it would work," Dan said.

"Yeah," Soran nodded. "If we knew where the Reality Bomb gets it, we could destroy it."

An idea came into Adam's head. "Hey Sarah can I borrow your computer for a second?", he asked.

"Sure," she nodded.

Adam headed upstairs, to Sarah's room. Sarah, curiously, followed him to her dad's room. She found Adam on her dad's computer and on the intranet as if looking for something. Adam turned to see Sarah at the doorway for a moment. She stood next to him and looked at the computer screen. "So was Danielle really your girlfriend?" Sarah asked, suddenly.

"It's something I don't want to talk about, but yes she was," Adam replied.

Sarah looked at him. "So why don't you talk about her?"

"Listen, Danielle happened to move away and we never saw each other again," he said, irritably. "I haven't talked about her before because she never came into my mind until now. Now will you please let me get to work?"

Quickly shutting her mouth, Sarah decided to not ask any more questions, Sarah noticed Adam going onto a website called "Tardiswiki," researching any information he could find on the Reality Bomb. Sarah's eyes widen at the amount of information the website had. After a while, Adam exclaimed, "Found it!"

Adam stood up from the chair and ran back downstairs with Sarah following him. "Guys, I've got it!" he told them.

The other Riders eagerly walked up to Adam. "Well?" Soran asked.

"There are emitters on the hemisphere of the actual weapon," Adam explained. "If we can find them, we can destroy it immediately."

Aaron nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"It might work," Corban said.

"We're all agreed then?" Oma said, receiving a nod from everyone. "Right, lets go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How come we couldn't use your bikes?" Arch complained as he walked. "Didn't I give you guys any?"

"No you didn't," Gate-X replied.

All six Riders (Kage, Gate-X, Cyan, Wyvern, Dusk and Arch) donned their armors and walked towards the Reality Bomb, which was placed on the top of a nearby mountain. Instead of taking the bikes, like Arch thought they would, Wyvern called his dragon to carry them there. They stopped at the edge of the forest and they decided to walk the rest of the way. Arch did complain a little, but he didn't really mind as long as they got to the Reality Bomb in time.

Speaking of the Reality Bomb, the six Riders happened to be closing in on the device. The five Riders looked at Arch, ready for what he has planned. "Okay here's the hemispheres on the Reality Bomb", Arch explained, pointing it to the green hemisphere. "There should be emitters on side. Once those are taken out, the Reality Bomb should be destroyed."

"Then lets take it out," Wyvern finished.

"No you won't!" a voice shouted.

Everyone turned to see a being in front of the Reality Bomb. The being was male, but it wasn't humanoid due to it scaly body. His upper body was that of a snake's while he wore black pants with matching metallic boots. He had a long whip for his right hand as well as long claws on his feet and his other hand. It's head was like a Komodo dragon with red eyes and large fangs. Personally, Arch thought it was Ambassador Hell from the first Kamen Rider show. "My name is Konran," the being said. "You have to get through me first to get to the Reality Bomb!"

Arch looked at Konran. "Soran, Aaron, Corban; get to the emitters," he said to them, confident of his abilities. "We'll take him here."

Gate-X, Wyvern, and Dusk nodded, heading towards the emitters. "Not so fast!" Konran shouted, directing his attention towards them.

Arch used this as a chance to slid a card into his buckle. "_FINAL ATTACK!_" his buckle announced as he charged at Konran, his right foot being charged up with energy.

"_Portal Smash!_" Arch shouted as he unleashed his powered kick.

Konran however, saw this coming and moved to the side to avoid the kick. He then slashed his long claws at Arch's chest. "GYAH!", he shouted in pain as he was thrown onto the ground.

The monster smirked as he looked at Arch. "If this is suppose to be Arch, I wonder wh-," Konran began, but was interrupted when Kage swung his sword at Konran's chest, sending Konran staggering back.

Kage placed his blade on his shoulder. "Give the kid a break. He's new at this."

With that Kage, and Cyan charged at Konran. They both slashed their blades at him and were able of holding Konran back, unlike Arch. As the two Riders fought, Konran, Arch got up and drew two cards. "Good thing I have the guys' powers", he muttered before sliding it in.

With the announcement of "_SHADOW ATTACK!_" and "_FANG ATTACK!,_" Arch fired blasts of fire and shadow energy at Konran. He merely smacked them away with his claws. The blasts hit the ground, causing explosions behind the monster. However, it kept him distracted long enough for Arch to slid another card into his buckle. Announcing "_SPEED ATTACK!,_" Arch sped towards Konran.

In his state, Arch delivered every single punch and kick that he could land upon this guy. Much to his surprised, Konran dodged all of them!

Once Arch was done, Konran sent a slash at his chest, sending him flying back once again into the ground. "Pathetic," Konran said, but stopped when a sword slashed at his back.

He turned to Cyan with his blade out. "Don't get so distracted easily," Cyan said, charging at Konran.

Arch stood up a little dizzy from Konran's hits. Fortunately, he was able to clear head. Seeing the other Riders fighting the monster, he was about to join in the fight. However, he stopped when a feminine voice called out, "Adam?"

He turned around to see who said that. Arch's eyes widen underneath his visor. "Sarah what are you doing here!" Arch shouted.

Yes it was Sarah. She stood some yards away, as she hid behind a tree. Arch obviously knew she followed them, but wanted to know why. Before Sarah could respond, Arch screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Sarah's eyes widen seeing smoke coming off of Arch's armored back. He was alive but hurt. "Adam!" she cried out.

She looked to see Konran a few yards away from Arch with his clawed hand smoking. Sarah turned her head to see Cyan and Kage lying on the ground beaten. Konran's claws began to radiate with blue energy. "Goodbye, Arch," Konran said, before slicing his claws through the air and releasing a wave of energy at Arch.

"NO!" Sarah shouted as she got out of her hiding spot and ran towards Arch.

Sarah got in front of Arch. Arch's eyes widen as the energy wave hit Sarah. "SARAH!" Arch shouted as Sarah was sent flying into a tree.

Konran walked towards them, but was stopped when Cyan got between him and his prey. "I'm not done yet!" he shouted, charging at Konran.

While Cyan kept Konran distracted, Arch ran to Sarah's side. He looked at her with worry underneath his mask and then he noticed Kage running towards them. Noticing the motionless Sarah, Kage ran to her side and placed a finger on Sarah's neck, feeling a faint heart beating. "She still alive", Kage told Arch, who sighed with relief. Kage scooped her up in his arms as he stood. "I got her. Lets get out of here."

Their attention was turned towards the fight when they saw Cyan rolling down on the ground with smoke coming off of his body. Arch helped Cyan up, glaring at Konran, who grinned as he approached them. Once again, something got in his way, but this time it was the other Riders. They didn't attack but took stances to hold their ground. A blast of green energy shot out of Gate-X's hands and at Konran's feet, causing smoke to erupt and blocking Konran's vision. Immediately, they all ran and when they were far enough, they rested as bit. "We gotta get out of here!" Gate-X told Arch, Kage and Cyan.

"What about the Reality Bomb?" Cyan asked.

"There were no emitters!" Wyvern replied.

Arch's eyes widen underneath his visor as the news hit him. They failed in destroying the Reality Bomb. He was brought back to reality when Kage shouted, "Let's go!" as he ran, carrying Sarah with the others following him.

As he ran, Arch was still shocked and worried. Everything fell apart. There were no emitters and Sarah was injured. Despite his worry, Arch knew nothing else but to run for his life.

XXXXXXXXXX

They successfully escaped Konran, yet it took a while. Sarah was at her house with the Riders healing her injuries. As they did, Adam stood on the deck of his house, looking at the horizon. It was beautiful despite the lack of life that roamed the empty streets.

However, that wasn't on his mind. Adam couldn't believe all what happened. Sarah was almost killed, the plan failed, everyone was injured from Konran, and it was all his fault. Yet, his mind was more on Sarah. He wondered when she would get up or if she would wake up at all. The thought scared of Sarah dead Adam.

"So you're the one they told me about," a voice said.

Adam turned around with his buckle gripped in his hand. His eyes widen as he stopped. Before him was a Japanese man about twenty-one with dark brown, messy hair with brown eyes and he wore a brown jacket over his black shirt and blue jeans. Adam knew him as... "Tendou Souji."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's it for chapter four. I hope the editing made this chapter better. If not, please let me know! You can do that by leaving a review and I'll hopefully fix it.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: Don't own Kamen Rider! The franchise belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the plot and my OC Rider(s).

AN: Alright, here's chapter 5! Sorry for taking so long before, but I was busy with school (trying to get used to the new semester). I hope that it won't interfere too much with this story. With that out of the way, here's chapter 5!

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam couldn't believe his eyes. Tendou Souji, aka Kamen Rider Kabuto, stood before him. To Adam, Kabuto was his favorite Rider out of all the Heisei Riders. He even sometimes quotes Tendou's sayings. However, due to the circumstances, he wasn't excited like a fanboy would be. Instead, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you doing here?" Adam demanded.

As he stood there, Tendou explained, "They know what happened and what you're going through. They're busy so they sent me."

Adam stayed silent as he turned his attention away from Tendou and towards the horizon. "Your grandmother said: 'When people love others they become weaker'," he let out bitterly laugh. "Seems like she's right."

"She also said, 'Only those who know weakness will become stronger'," Tendou refuted. "You love Sarah don't you?"

Adam froze at that as he pondered for an answer. It was true, he did love her. Adam knew that for a long time. However, he let out a snort, remembering of what just happened. "Yeah, but it's made me weaker. I've tried to ignore- heck I've even doubted-love just to continue my mission!"

Tendou simply sighed as he walked up to Adam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't hide it forever," Tendou told him. "Sooner or later she will have to know. Even if she doesn't love you, she has to know."

Adam shrugged off Tendou's hand and turned around to face the Kabuto user. "It was my love that got her into this!" Adam shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes.. "If I knew this was going to happen, then I wouldn't have-!"

"Love is a strange thing," Tendou interrupted as he slolwly backed away. "It can destroy, but it can give hope." Tendou turned to look at Adam. "Use that love to help you. Don't condemn it."

Adam just stood there as he watched a rift swept over Tendou, leaving him by himself. He thought of what Tendou said. However, Adam thought of Tendou's words a little too much as time passed. He thought of what Tendou meant and understood it, but inside was a part of him that wanted to argue with Tendou's wisdom. It seemed like Adam's inner struggle would no go away.

His thoughts were interrupted when Adam turned around at the sound of another rift appearing from behind. It was a person, but it wasn't Tendou. It was someone else entirely. This person wore a black robed over its body and had a hood over its head covering its facial features. It also wore black gloves. "Who are you?" Adam demanded, taking a stance.

Instead of attacking, the robed figure just stood there. "Adam, right?" the figure asked. It's deep voice allowed Adam to identify the figure as male.

Adam relaxed his stance a little, but kept his guard up, skeptical of what this figure will do to him. "What do you want?" Adam demanded again.

"You wish to hurt Konran, don't you?" the robed figure asked. "You wish to tear him apart?"

Adam could only nod at that. It was true, Adam did want to annihilate Konran, but he didn't know if this guy was playing with him, so he didn't let his guard down. "I can give you what you want," the figure offered. "Knowledge. Power. I will give you these things that will allow to defeat him."

He froze that. Would this figure really give him that? Adam narrowed his eyes in skepticism at the robed figure. "What's the catch?"

"Fix this distortion," the figure simply replied. "That is all I can ask from you."

Before Adam had the chance to demand for answers, the figure placed his gloved index finger on Adam's forehead. His eyes widen he saw a bright flash of light engulfed his vision. What Adam saw astonished him...

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Adam could see visions of a Rider that looked like Arch, fighting various monsters that surrounded him. Despite the pacing of the fight was a little quick, Adam could still comprehend what was happening. This Rider's style of fighting was unique. His style was almost similar that to katana slashes, but it used more of hand to hand combat as well. Adam watched as the Rider decimated his foes with slashes and punches. Suddenly, the image stopped with Arch raising his blade at his enemies._

XXXXXXXXXX

The bright flash of light died down, and Adam backed away, feeling a little bit of headache from the flow of information. He shook his head as the pain wore off and looked up to see the figure standing right in front of him. Despite being so close, Adam still could not see the figure's face. The figure backed away and turned around, leaving. "Wait!" Adam shouted, catching the figure's attention. "Who are you?"

The figure looked at him, remaining silent for sometime. "You'll find out soon enough," was his only response, and a rift swept over him, leaving Adam once again, alone.

"Who was that guy?" Adam thought aloud as he placed his hands in his pockets. Adam froze feeling a folded piece of paper in his pocket. Reaching deeper into his pocket, Adam drew the folded piece of paper from his pocket, realizing that the robed figure must've put it there when he was giving Adam all that information. After Adam unfolded it, his eyes widen seeing the frame work of a familiar device. "This is..."

"The plans to the Reality Bomb," a voice from behind him finished.

Adam could see five shadows appearing on the plans. He turned around to see the shadows belonged to Dan, Corban, Soran, Aaron, and Oma. Apparently, they happened to be looking over his shoulder at the plans. "Guys," Adam began, but was cut off.

"We saw what happened," Corban quickly explained.

Adam was fine with that answer, but once he looked at the five Kamen Riders before him, he noticed they all had a troubled look on all their faces. "Is there something wrong?" Adam asked.

The five Riders shook their heads. "It's nothing," Dan denied. "It's just..."

"Be wary of that man," Oma finished.

Adam couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. This man gave him new abilities as well as plans to the Reality Bomb which they could use to destroy it, and they were telling him to be _wary?_ "Why?" was all Adam could ask.

The others were silent at that, pondering of a right answer. "You'll find out someday, Adam," Soran said, breaking the silence. "Just not now."

Adam simply grit his teeth together at that response. These guys weren't telling him something, but now was not the time to ask what for they'll just deny it. Before Adam could have anymore animosity towards the five Riders before him, Aaron stepped it, "Oh yeah. Sarah's fine now. Her injuries are all healed, but she'll need rest. Best if you went to her."

His anger washed away as Adam heard that. He was relieved that Sarah's wounds were healed, but then he remembered about the Reality Bomb as he stared at the plans. "No. Not now," Adam said, looking back at them. "We have to take care of the Reality Bomb as soon as possible."

It was true, they needed to take care of the Reality Bomb to separate this fused world. However, the other Riders were not convinced like Adam was. "How do we know it's not a fake?" Corban asked.

"You have any other ideas?" Adam quipped, before looking at the others. "What about you guys? Listen, this is all we have of the plans and if we can't trust it, then the worlds will remained combined like this!"

There was a moment of silence between the other Riders, unsure of how to respond to that. Aaron sighed in defeat. "I guess then," Aaron stated, giving into Adam's logic, "We have no choice."

Adam smiled. He walked to up the Riders, the plans folded out in front of himself. "Alright," Adam stated as he showed everyone the plan. "At first I thought the Reality Bomb had emitters on the side, but it looks like it doesn't have any. It does have a weak point though. Now, I say that we-"

"Hold on!" Sorran interrupted. "This time we'll _all_ do the planning. We can't just go in like last time."

Adam would have argued but remembered what happened the last time they listened to him. "Fine," he sighed as he looked around at the others. "Any ideas?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Time passed since they formulated their plan. Now, the Riders were back in the forest with Adam as the only one not wearing his armor. Sticking close behind, he watched as he followed Wyvern, Dusk, Gate-X, Cyan, and Kage walk through the forest towards the Reality Bomb. Adam quickly hid close behind a tree as the five Riders headed for the Reality Bomb.

As they walked, Wyvern felt a little uneasy as he walked through the forest. "I still don't like this plan," Wyvern whispered to the others. "It's too risky if you ask me."

"Listen, the plan's simple," Gate-X whispered back. "We get to the Reality Bomb, and disable it. If we happen to meet up with Konran, Kage and Cyan will stall him with Adam backing them up."

Adam stood there as he listened to the conversation. Apparently, he wasn't the only one as a voice announced, "Thanks for the info."

The five Riders froze where they were and turned around to who said that. "Konran," Wyvern snarled at the monster that stood before them.

It was indeed Konran. He charged forward at the five Riders. Each of them were afraid of Konran's strength, but they still took their stances, readying themselves for what Konran may throw at them. However, Adam's form ran into the group of Riders, making the monster stop where he was. "It's you," Konran stated. "I thought you would be scared after our last fight."

Adam didn't say anything to Konran's words as he placed his buckle at his waist and the belt wrapped around his waist. "About time you showed up," Cyan told him.

"It was in your part of the plan, not mine," Adam retorted as he drew his Arch card. "Henshin", and Adam slid his card into his buckle and he transformed into Arch.

Once Arch was ready, the Riders felt confident with their strength in numbers. "Let's take him down!" Gate-X exclaimed.

The others agreed with him as they were about to charge towards Konran. However, Arch stuck his arms out in front of the Riders, stopping them where they were. The Riders looked at Arch, confused at what he was doing. "Adam?" Kage asked.

Arch looked over his shoulder. "You guys get to the controls. Konran's mine," Arch told them, drawing his sword.

Everyone looked at him for a moment before heading towards the controls. Everyone, save for Dusk, left for the Reality Bomb. Dusk looked at Arch for a moment, hesitant of leaving. However, he said, "I hope you know what you're thinking," before following everyone else.

"So do I," Arch muttered to himself as he was left to deal with Konran.

After the Riders left, Konran grinned, his sharp fangs revealing themselves. "So you think you're plan will work this time?" Konran laughed.

"Well, yes," Arch simply answered. "Since we know where the controls are."

Konran still laughed. "That still won't help!" he exclaimed.

Arch clenched his teeth a little at Konran's laughs, but kept his anger at bay, remembering one important detail. "I also know the Reality happens to have secondary controls," Arch pointed at Konran. "They're built inside you."

Konran's laughter died away as his eyes widen in shock. He then narrowed his eyes at Arch. "Very clever."

"You'll see I'm full of surprises," and with that Arch drew his sword.

Charging towards Konran, Arch drew a card from the case on his belt before sliding it into his buckle. "_SPEED ATTACK!_" it announced as Arch went into super sonic speed and circled around Konran.

"That trick again?" Konran asked, grinning. He remembered the last time Arch tried to use that on hiim. "It won't work on me!"

Arch remembered what happened the last time as well, so he had something planned. "How about something new, then?" Arch asked Konran drawing another card.

"_FANG ATTACK!_" the buckle announced as Arch fired a purple blast of energy.

The blast struck at ground near Konran's feet, causing smoke to rise in his face and clouding his vision. "_CLONE ATTACK!_", the monster heard from Arch's buckle.

The smoke cleared away and Konran's eyes widen as he saw four clones of Arch circling around him instead of one. The four Archs ran around Konran, trying to throw him off as best as possible. Konran kept eyes narrowed, searching for the real Arch. However, one of the clones struck Konran with a slash to the back. Konran staggered a bit, but kept his balance. The four immediately stopped with their circling. Konran stared at them, studying carefully. "None of you are real," Konran said.

All of the clones disappeared with the real one standing near a tree. "Very good," Arch said.

Konran charged at him and tossed a punch towards Arch. Arch blocked it by raising his arm before slashing his sword at Konran's side, forcing the monster back. Konran glared at Arch as he clutched his wound. "You've gotten better," Konran snarled. "There's no way you've could've gotten this much power in so little time!"

Arch couldn't help but smirk at that. "Well, I'm an exception," Arch said, raising his sword.

Konran snarled as he prepared himself to charge at Arch. Arch readied himself for what Konran was going to throw at him. However, the tension was broken at the shout of, "Wait!"

Arch and Konran both turned to see a figure walking towards them. Arch recognized the figure. "Tendou," he said.

It was Tendou, and around his waist was his belt. A red mechanical beetle came crashing itself into Konran before it flew over to Tendou. Arch grinned seeing the Kabuto Zecter, the red beetle, appear. "You won't fight alone," Tendou said gripping his Kabuto Zecter. "Henshin"

Tendou slid the Kabuto Zecter onto his belt. "HENSHIN!", the Zecter repeated as Tendou's body was covered in hexagonal patterns of tachyon energy.

The hexagonal patterns formed the bulky Masked Form of Kabuto before it quickly exploded off of his body, revealing Kabuto's Rider Form. Arch smiled underneath as Kabuto walked over to his side. They both looked at Konran, who was glaring at the two Riders. "Do you think you can really beat me!" he shouted.

Arch raised his sword and answered, "Yes, I do!" before charging at Konran.

Kabuto drew his kunai as he followed Arch. Arch swung his sword at Konran, but the monster ducked dodged it. Unfortunately for him, Konran got in the way of a slash from Kabuto's kunai, making him staggered back a bit. Arch didn't show any mercy as he lunged at him, thrusting his sword at Konran. As the monster was sent flying when Arch's blade connected with his chest, Arch noticed Kabuto raised his left hand in the air. A ripple of energy spread across the air and died away to reveal a mechanical, silver beetle that landed in Kabuto's hand. Arch smiled under his mouth guard, remembering it was the Hyper Zecter. "Hyper Cast Off!" Kabuto said, attaching the Hyper Zecter to his belt.

He pushed the lever, making the Zecter to announced, "HYPER CAST OFF!" Electricity traveled all over Kabuto's armor, changing him into his red and silver Hyper Form as his eyes changed from blue to sky blue. "CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!" it announced as Kabuto's eyes flashed.

Arch noticed the form change, but turned his attention towards Konran, who now recovered from the attack Kabuto and Arch threw at him. Before he could do anything, Arch ducked at the sight of a yellow blur coming towards him. However, Kabuto caught the blur, revealing it to be a yellow sword. Arch recognized what it was: the Perfect Zecter.

Seeing that they now had the advantage, Arch felt confident as he charged at Konran. Arch swung his blade at Konran. Konran dodged the slashed and jabs, but Arch's blade soon made contact with his chest before he tripped him, sending Konran sent staggering forward. He caught himself and glared at the Rider when he heard...

"MAXIMUM HYPER CYCLONE!"

Konran turned to see Kabuto with the Perfect Zecter, but now the blade was three times larger and was red with energy crackling all over it. Kabuto swung the Perfect Zecter at the monster only for him to dodge the slash. At the sound of "_FINAL ATTACK_!," Konran turned around to see Arch charging at him with his right, powered foot.

Konran tried to evade the kick, but he was too late as Arch's charged kick send Konran flying to Kabuto. Kabuto swung his charged Perfect Zecter at the monster and once Kabuto's blade made contact with Konran's body, he exploded into a blaze of smoke. Arch landed his two feet on the ground and smiled, satisfied that Konran was dead. Wanting to thank Kabuto, Arch walked around Konran's smoked remains to see Kabuto wasn't there. "Must've been sent back," Arch muttered.

Arch turned around to leave, but froze as he felt his foot hit something. He looked down to see a card with the words "Portal Form" on the top lying there. Curiously, Arch picked up the card and inspected it for a while before sliding it into his case and continued to walk away. Once again, he stopped, but this time it was due to seeing the other Riders running away. Cyan happened to notice Arch just standing there. "What are you doing!" Cyan called out. "The thing's gonna blow!"

Arch's eyes widen at that. Seems like the Riders already took care of their job. Immediately, Arch drew a card and slid it into his buckle. "_SPEED ATTACK!_", and his speed allowed him to catch up with the others.

Once, far away, the six Riders could only stand there as they waited anxiously. Arch stood in front of the group as he watched the Reality Bomb let out a bright flash of light that engulfed it. The light died away, revealing nothing more than just remains of the weapon. Arch looked at it curiously for the Reality Bomb imploded instead of exploding. "Why did it implode?," Arch asked as he faced the other Riders.

"Well," Gate-X began, "If the thing actually exploded, it would destroy this world. The Reality Bomb imploding would release all of that energy stored inside of it, which would allow the worlds to separate."

Arch nodded at that explanation, but he still had one question. "Is it over, then?" Arch asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence coming from the other Riders. Arch could only look at them, waiting for them to give him asn aswer. "Unfortunately no," Kage finally stated. "Something is keeping the worlds fused."

Dusk nodded in agreement. "Everything would be returning to normal by now," Dusk said as he pondered, "Why hasn't it?"

Arch pondered the answer as well. Why haven't the world returned back to normal? Surely the Reality Bomb's destruction would have sufficed. However, Danielle's precious Reality Bomb-

It hit Arch as he snapped his head up in realization. "It's because of Danielle."

Everyone turned to him, surprised at this suggestion. "You sure about this?" Cyan inquired.

"What other answer is there?" Arch stated. "We know that Danielle was in possession of the Reality Bomb. However, it's possible she could have control of this situation."

Others nodded at Arch's answer. "That's true," Dusk stated. "She could be the key to fixing all of this."

"But that means we're have to..." Wyvern began, but Arch but him off.

"I know," Arch sighed. "We're gonna have to kill her."

The others looked at Arch with concern. They knew that Danielle was once special to him, but it seemed that she still was. Despite this, everyone began walking back to Sarah's place with Arch following, but he was in deep thought as one question rang through his head: Could he kill Danielle?

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter 5 for you. I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any comments or _constructive_ criticism, please leave it in the reviews. I'll see if I can work on the next chapter.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer: Don't own Kamen Rider! The franchise belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the plot and my OC Rider(s).

AN: Here's the edited version of chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it and this time, you actually get to the see the five Riders henshin into the Rider forms. Thought I should mention that. Anyway, on with chapter 6!

XXXXXXXXXX

After, everyone returned, the five Riders immediately decided to rest before they could continue to do planning. As they did, Adam decided to pay Sarah a visit, and check on how she was doing. When Adam entered Sarah's room, he saw Sarah lying on her bed, tucked in. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. Adam couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sarah at ease. Adam noticed a chair on the side of the room and move it next to the bed Sarah laid on. "Hey Sarah," Adam said as he sat down on the chair.

She obviously gave no greeting back. Guilt welled up in Adam as he looked at her. It was almost as if it was eating from the inside, decaying away at his heart. "Look Sarah, I just want to say I'm sorry," he said with guilt crawling up his voice. "For all of this. I just... never thought it would happen this way."

Still, Sarah gave no response. Adam could only hope that she got better. Quietly Adam got up from the chair and moved it. He turned around to leave, but not before looking at Sarah. "Take care Sarah," Adam whispered.

He placed a hand on her arm. However, when his hand came into contact with Sarah, Adam's vision went white suddenly...

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Adam suddenly found himself on a grassy cliff, looking down upon a canyon. In the center of it was Sarah and she was looking up. Curiously, Adam looked up as well. His eyes widen seeing in the atmosphere five identical Earth. They all collided with one another forming into one Earth that then collided with this one. Everything was dissolved around him, except for Sarah, leaving only a barren wasteland._

_ Adam couldn't believe it! This was how the worlds combined! Looking down at the canyon, Adam noticed a figure walking towards Sarah. Adam's eyes widen, seeing the figure appeared to be Arch! 'Arch' merely handed another buckle to Sarah. "You know what to do", he told her. "Find him before it's too late."_

XXXXXXXXXX

The white light left Adam's vision as he quickly removed his hand from Sarah. Just to be safe, Adam looked around to he found himself back in Sarah's room. '_That's what you've dreamed about?_' he mentally asked as he looked down at Sarah's unconscious form. '_But how was I there? What happened back then?_'

Before he could comprehend this, Adam heard the window swinging open and saw a shadow on the floor. It wasn't his and it certainly wasn't Sarah's. He quickly turned towards the window to who was there and his eyes widen. The owner of the shadow was Danielle, who sitting on the window sill. Adam's hands curled into fists as his eyes narrowed at her. "What is it, Danielle?," Adam asked, rather sternly. "Are you here to kill Sarah?"

Danielle couldn't help but laugh as she turned to face Adam with a smile. "I could kill her, but that's not why I'm here."

Adam's narrowed eyes were still glued onto her. "What are you here for then?" Adam asked.

Before he could react, Adam suddenly found Danielle in his face, to his surprise, kissed him. Instead of pulling away, Adam found himself immersed in the kiss. Danielle broke off the kiss, but did not let go as she hugged Adam, laying her head into his chest. "I love you Adam," Danielle confessed. "I would always remember you from when we were little."

Despite he was taken aback by this, Adam realized what Danielle wanted from the start. "You want me to join you," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Danielle replied as she removed her head from her chest and looked up at him. "Join me and the worlds will return to normal."

Adam thought about it for a while until he saw Sarah's unconscious form. He pushed Danielle away from him. "I'm sorry, Danielle," Adam refused. "If I did, I don't think Sarah won't be happy."

Danielle glared at him, but before she could do anything, Adam said, "Let's take this outside. We don't want to wake Sarah here."

Danielle said nothing as she jumped out of the window, while Adam went downstairs and left through the front door. He found Danielle on the road outside of Sarah's house. He walked onto the abandoned road and the two stared down at each other. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Adam, I did all of this for you!" Danielle shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I'm doing this to be with you!"

Adam was shocked at this. This entire destruction was caused by Danielle's selfish needs? "You're doing all of _this_ because love!" Adam shouted back. "You want to destroy reality _itself_ just to have me!"

Danielle wiped away her tears from her eyes as she looked at Adam. "Yes," she replied.

Adam could only stare at her in shock. "You're not the Danielle I remembered," Adam shook his head, drawing his Arch card. "You're not her at all. Henshin", and Adam slid his card into his buckle, transforming into Arch.

Instead of running away or shake in fear, Danielle said "Henshin," and a belt happened to appear around her waist.

The belt was black with a silver circular buckle that had a golden gem in the center. The gem flashed brightly, covering Danielle's entire body. When it died down, Danielle was different.

Danielle now wore golden armor over her white bodysuit that hugged her curves. She had a golden chest plate, round shoulder guards, and gray torso armor. She happened to have small claws protruding from her golden gauntlets and boots. Her long brown hair flowed from the back of her yellow round helmet, which happened to have a silver mouth guard, and a pair of antennae protruding between the two red eyes.

Arch was shocked at this development. Danielle was a Rider? However, Arch maintained a calm appearance. "So you're a Kamen Rider," Arch said, drawing his sword.

'Danielle' nodded "Kamen Rider Terra," Danielle, now Terra, replied.

Suddenly, the claws on Terra's gauntlets grew, reaching a length of two feet. Terra charged at Arch, ready to swipe her long claws at him. Arch raised his sword, preparing himself Terra's attacks. Terra swung her right claw only for Arch to block it with his sword, but Terra thrust her other claw at Arch, which sent him staggering back. Once he regained his footing, Arch drew a card from his case. "Looks like I'm gonna need two blades," he thought aloud as he slid it into his buckle.

"_BLADE ATTACK!_" his buckle announced as Cyan's blade appeared in his other hand.

With Cyan's blade in other hand, Arch charged at Terra. He swung his own blade at Terra, which she blocked before Arch swung Cyan's blade only for it get caught in Terra's right claws. Right now they were in a dead lock, their weapons pressing against each other for dominance. Arch however quickly formulated a plan.

Arch pressed the button on his hilt, and the blade retracted as Arch turned the hilt into its gun mode by grabbing it from the bottom. He pointed it at Terra and fired red energy bullets that hit Terra on the chest, sending Terra tumbling onto her back. After Cyan's blade disappeared from his hands, Arch ran up to her, and pointed his gun at Terra's face. He was about to fire it, but Arch suddenly felt something happening to his body...

He was trembling all over. Why? He knew what he had to do. Why couldn't he do it? "What's wrong?" Terra taunted, receiving only silence from Arch.

Terra used this opportunity to raise her claws, striking Arch in his armored chest. Arch was sent stumbling back, while Terra stood up and charged at him. Arch dodged a slash from one of Terra's claws, but couldn't avoid her other claw as it struck him. Arch was sent tumbling onto the ground. "Adam!" a voice called for him.

Arch got up and turned around to the five Riders in their human forms... and Sarah. He was happy she was alright now, but he had to focus of the fight. "Stay out of this!" Arch shouted to the others.

He turned towards Terra to see she jumped up and kicked him right in the chest that sent him tumbling onto the ground once more.

Arch quickly got on one knee, using his sword as leverage. He drew another card, but this one was different. It was the Portal Form card he picked up after his fight with Konran. 'Might as well try it out!' Arch thought as he stood, he immediately slid the card into his buckle. "_PORTAL FORM!_" it announced.

A projection of the card appeared in front of him before it swept over his body. As it did, Arch's entire armor turned from white to black, including the hood, and his visor turned from red to pure gold. Everyone looked at Arch as they could feel power radiated from his body. This was Arch's Portal Form.

Everyone looked at Arch with surprise and shock, including Terra. However, Terra ignored it as she charged at Arch, who drew his gun and changed it into a sword, activating the blade. Terra swung her claw at him, but Arch raised his left arm to block it before thrusting his blade at her chest armor. Sparks flew as Terra was sent tumbling back by the force of the thrust. She glared at Arch while he, on the other hand, looked at her with sympathy. "Danielle, I'm giving you a chance here," Arch told Terra. "Please stop this. Let it go."

Terra's glared softened as she considered Arch's words. However, she shook them off, as she stood. "I'm sorry Adam, but no," she shook her head. "Not until I have you!"

With that, Terra raised her arm and a rift appeared behind her. The rift then disappeared, revealing...Riders? They did seem similar, but all of their golden armors were similar to Kamen Rider Ichigo's. Arch knew what they were. They were Ichigo's copies, meant to destroy the first Rider. They were... "Shocker Riders," Arch snarled.

They were about to charge at Arch, but stopped when the five Riders got in between them and Arch. Arch looked at the five Riders in their human forms. "I though I don't you to stay out of this," Arch said.

Corban smirked as he took out his red Rider Deck. "That was when you were fighting Danielle," Corban said.

Aaron grinned. "Leave the Shocker Riders to us." With that, he took out his green cell from his pocket and his green belt appeared around his waist.

"You can take care Danielle," Dan said, taking out his card form his pocket and his belt appeared around his waist as well.

"Henshin!" they said as Dan slid his card into his buckle as Aaron attached his phone to his. With the announcements of "_UNLOCK: GATE-X_" and "CYAN!", Aaron and Dan transformed into Gate-X and Cyan, respectively.

The others followed in suit. Soran drew his black, metallic card and shadows around his waist formed his belt. Oma's mechanical bat, Kagea, flew to his hand and bit it. "BITE!", it announced as Kage's black, belt appeared. Corban thrust out his Deck in front of him and his silver belt materialized. "Henshin," they said in unison.

Corban and Soran slid their objects into their respectable belt, Oma attached Kagea to his, and Soran slid his metallic card into his. Corban was covered in a red energy field, a black liquid substance covered Oma before shattering off, and Soran was covered by swirls of purple shadows. Once transformation was done, they now wore their respective Rider forms before they each charged towards a Shocker Rider. Arch turned to Sarah. "Stay here," he instructed, before he ran off towards Terra.

Arch charged towards Terra, who just stood there without any care. However, Arch stopped when he noticed that he and Terra were surrounded by an energy ring on the ground that formed a clear dome-shaped energy shield. Arch glared at Terra. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Trapping you," Terra replied. "I must admit, it took me longer than usual to put up the shield. Now, only the two of us can reside in here. No one can come in and no one can come out."

Arch only looked at her in confusion. "But why trap yourself with me?" he asked. "Wouldn't it be better if you were with the Shocker Riders?"

Terra didn't answer as she turned to watch the five Riders fight against the Shocker Riders. Arch would have attacked, but seeing as how it wouldn't be right, he simply turned to watch the fight for now. There was nothing he could do, but watch.

Meanwhile, each of the five Riders held their own ground against the Shocker Riders. Wyvern drew a card from his Deck and slid it into his red, dragon scepter that he pulled from his holster on his left hip. "_Sword Vent!_" it announced as a golden bladed katana appeared in Wyvern's hands.

Wyvern charged at two Shocker Riders, who threw punches at him only him to dodge before unleashing a flurry of slashes. As for Dusk, he blocked a punch from a Shocker Rider before forcing him back with a powerful kick to the stomach. Dusk, then, pressed a button on top of his buckle and a longsword with a triangular blade appeared in his hand. The Shocker Rider threw a punch at him, but Dusk dodged it and slashed his longsword against the Shocker Rider's chest, forcing it back into the other two Shocker Riders that Wyvern was fighting. "Now!" Dusk shouted as he pressed the button on his buckle announcing, "_CHEVRON_ _LOCKED!_"

Wyvern nodded as he drew another card. "_Final Vent!_" Wyvern's scepter announced as his red and black dragon came out of portal that appeared on the ground. It then circled around Wyvern as he charged towards the Shocker Riders.

As Wyvern charged towards the Shocker Riders, Dusk charged at them as well, his blade covered in purple electricity. "_Shadow Slash!_" Dusk shouted, slashing at each of the Shocker Riders' chest before retreating from them.

Wyvern jumped into the air with his dragon following him. His dragon propelled Wyvern towards the three Shocker Riders with a fire blast, which engulfed his right foot. Wyvern shouted, "_Dragon Smash!_" as he unleashed a tornado kick upon all three Shocker Riders, destroying all three.

Another Shocker Rider swung a punch at Kage but he blocked it with one hand before slashing his sword with the other. Sparks erupted from the Shocker Rider's chest as it was sent tumbling back. Kage immediately grabbed his silver whistle and placed it in Kagea's mouth. "WAKE UP!"

Kage jumped up into the air as his right boot gained two fangs made of silver energy. "_Moonlight Crash!_" Kage shouted as his fanged foot crashed into a Shocker Rider, destroying it.

Gate-X caught a Shocker Rider's punch before he cut off its arm with a chop. Gate-X then kicked it back as he opened up his cell in his buckle and pressed the ENTER button before closing it. "_UNLOCK!_" Gate-X's belt announced as his right foot was covered in green energy.

Cyan used his blade to block a from the Shocker Rider he was fighting. Cyan then slashed repeatedly at the Shocker Rider, forcing it back. Once seeing Gate-X preparing his finishing move, Cyan drew two cards from the black case on the right side of his belt. He slid them through the hilt of his sword. "CHARGE! WIND!" Cyan's blade announced as his feet was covered in swirls of blue energy.

The two Riders charged towards their respective Shocker Riders and leaped into the air.

"_Rising Gate Crash!_" Gate-X shouted as he did a flying side kick.

"_Hurricane Charge!_" Cyan shouted as he drop kicked his Shocker Rider.

The two kicks sent the two Shocker Riders crashing into each other, causing them to explode. Within the domed shield, there stood Arch and Terra who watched everything. Arch grinned underneath his mouth plate at the sight of his Riders obtaining victory against Terra's Shocker Riders. "Looks like my Riders won," Arch said as he turned to face her.

Terra turned to face Arch and stated, "But I still have the advantage."

Arch raised an eyebrow at that statement. "How?" Arch asked. "My Riders have beaten yours and I can still beat you."

"Oh really?" Terra challenged as she raised her clawed arms.

Arch responded with drawing a card and sliding it into his buckle. "_FINAL ATTACK!_" it announced as golden energy encompassed Arch's right fist.

He then charged toward Terra, shouting "_Portal Collapse!_" as he swung his charged fist at her.

Terra dodged it and Arch ended up hitting the energy shield, instead of Terra. Arch yelled out in pain as electricity ran all over his body before Arch was sent flying onto the ground on his back. He felt his armor break off of his body, reverting Arch back to Adam. As Adam tried to get up, the Portal Form card was tossed onto the ground next to him. Adam noticed it and went to grab it, but when he picked it up, Adam's eyes widen as the Portal Form card dissolved into ashes. "No," Adam said in disbelief.

"That's what happens when you tries to break the shield," Terra said. "It usually destroys you're powers, but in your case, your upgrade."

Adam could only look down in shock. However, he shock for loosing that power left him when he heard Terra shout "GYAHH!" in pain.

He turned around to see Terra fall on her knees, electricity crackling all over her body. Terra's armor shattered off like glass, reverting her to Danielle. Adam could see her tired face as her face was sunken in a little as well as beads of sweat running down her face. It was quite obvious that Terra's suit had some sort of effect on the body, but he was more concerned about Danielle. "Danielle!" he exclaimed as he ran to her side.

Adam knelt down, so that he was at the same level as Danielle. Seeing this, Danielle looked up at Adam. "What are you going to do?" Danielle asked. "You can kill me now, and everything will go back to normal."

He stopped, thinking about what to do. Would he kill her? _Could_ he? Adam thought for while of what to do. He looked at Danielle and he made his decision. Grabbing Danielle by the arms, Adam helped her stand up. Danielle looked at Adam, confused at this, but before she could do anything, Adam did something that no one expected: Adam kissed Danielle.

Danielle's eyes widen as Adam kissed her. The Riders were probably watching in shock, but at the moment, Adam didn't care. He didn't care for the people watching, or anything else. He only cared about Danielle at the moment. Danielle seemed to have the same thought as she kissed him back. Adam broke the kiss, looking at a shocked Danielle. "You love me?" she asked.

"Part of me does," Adam admitted with a smile. "Sometimes, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even after all these years."

Danielle smiled back as she brought her lips to Adam's. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Passions flared as the two kissed. It would seem the kiss would last forever... that was until the two broke away, for some air. "Maybe we should save that for later," Adam suggested.

"Yeah," Danielle nodded, panting a little.

The two of the broke apart form each other, but they still held hands. Adam smiled, happy with the decision he made, and though, everyone else looked at him with shock, he didn't care. However, he noticed something odd as Danielle's hand felt lighter, for some reason.

Adam turned to her and he noticed something indeed was wrong with her. Danielle's form was disintegrating. Adam released his grip and back away, and it was then Danielle noticed what was going on. She looked down at her hands, but it seemed normal to her, almost as if she was expecting this. "Sorry," Danielle chuckled, "but... looks like I'm going." Despite Adam's face filled with grief, Danielle gave him a smile. "I love you," were her final words she finally disappeared.

Adam's eyes watered a bit as he saw what happened. Danielle was gone from this world, but Adam was still here. Pain filled his heart as he realized he should have saved Danielle. However, he held it all inside. "Goodbye Danielle," Adam whispered before walking over to the others.

The five Riders and Sarah watched as Adam walked towards them. Sarah would have run towards him to comfort him, but though it would be best not to. Once Adam stopped in front of everyone, Kage stepped forward. "You alright?" Kage asked him, concern crawling up his throat.

A few tears down from Adam's eyes and onto his cheeks. "I'll be fine," was all he said before he walked off into Sarah's house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Time passed since Danielle's death. Everyone lend their condolences and Sarah lend some form of comfort to Adam. The death of someone close to you is difficult to get rid of. Fortunately, Adam was able to calm down, but Danielle's death still had a huge impact on him.

Now, Adam, Sarah, and the Riders stood in living room of Sarah's home. The five Riders stood in front of the two, ready to leave. There was a silence between them, one unsure of what to say to the other. Sarah broke that silence by asking "So now what?"

"It's over," Adam answered for the other Riders. "Everything should be going back normal."

"Our worlds should be separating by now." Corban nodded in agreement. "It's time for us to get going."

As if on cue, five different rifts in the form of silver veils appeared behind the five Riders. The five turned around to look at the rifts before looking at Adam and Sarah. "It's time," Soran said, rather somberly.

"Hope you guys come to visit," Aaron smiled at Sarah and Adam.

"See ya," Dan saluted.

Corban and Oma nodded their heads. As Sarah and Adam waved goodbye, the five Riders entered the rifts and they disappeared, leaving only the two alone in the living room. Once they were alone, Adam turned to Sarah. She smiled. "Finally! It's all over! Everything can go to normal!"

Adam would have agreed, but stopped himself when noticing something out of the window. He walked towards the window and looked out. His face was not of joy, but of grimness. Sarah noticed this and what it was as she ran over to him. Her eyes widen as she looked out of the window. Their surrounding was still the same... nothing has changed. "It's not over," Adam said, removing his view from the window and into space.

He quickly entered into the living with Sarah following him. Sarah would have continued to follow him if were not for seeing a note and a composition notebook on the couch. "When did that come here?" Sarah asked.

Adam turned around to see what she was talking about and saw the two objects. Curious, he picked the note and once he opened it up, his eyes widen, reading:

'_Arch. If you want to save the worlds, meet me at the high school. If you don't, the worlds will be destroyed. '_

Sarah looked at Adam with curiosity as to what the note read. Adam put down the note, Sarah noticed his face was filled with guilt. She looked at him with worry. "What is it?" she asked.

Adam said nothing as he gave her the note without looking. He did not have to open up the notebook for he knew what was written inside of it. Adam sat on the couch, his head hung in shame, while Sarah read the note. Once she was done, her eyes widen in horror. "No" Sarah said in disbelief as she walked up to Adam. "Why would anyone do this? Why give you this note?"

"To get at me," Adam replied as he looked up at Sarah. "It's my fault to begin with."

She looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Adam said nothing as he took the composition notebook next to him and held it out in front of Sarah. She looked at Adam as she took the notebook and opened it up. Sarah's eyes widen seeing the first page of the notebook said: "KAMEN RIDER ARCH."

Sarah looked at Adam, shocked at this development. "W-what is this?"

Adam stood up from the couch and walked towards the window. "Sarah, there's something you have to know," he sighed as he turned around to face her. "You see before any of this happened, I wrote a story." Sarah saw Adam's face was filled with guilt. "Like the five Riders, I wrote a story about Kamen Rider Arch... about us..."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's chapter 6 for you! I hope you enjoyed it, and you can leave a comment to leave a comment or _constructive _criticism, if you want.

Now let me do some explaining, with some of the five Riders, I based their gears off of the Heisei Riders'. I based Gate-X gear after Faiz's, Kage's after Kiva's, Wyvern's after Ryuki's (well Ohja's in this case), and Cyan's after Blade's. Dusk was just fan-made, basing some stuff from Zeronos, like the button-pushing to get the finishing move. Just thought I should mention that.

Also, some of you may ask why did I have them henshin now and not show it before? Well, to put it simple: I forgot. Yes, I forgot and I was going with the pace of the fic, so at the time I decided to write it then, where it seemed appropriate.

Despite all of this I hope you liked it. Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: Don't own Kamen Rider! The franchise belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the plot and my OC Rider(s).

AN: Alright, before I being I want to say sorry for not getting this up earlier because I was quite busy with school. I had a lot of tests this week to study and do a lot of homework, but now I don't have to worry about that right now, so I'm back on this story.

Also, I want to thank those who are reading (and hopefully reviewing) this story. They have given me hope that someone is reading this, and though their responses aren't all good, it's criticism I will use for future stories.

Now before you read this chapter, be aware that this one may be too confusing for you. I just should warn you about that. Now with that out of the way, on with the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarah's eyes widen at what Adam said. She couldn't believe it! It was just a story! "W-what?" she said with disbelief as she dropped the notebook.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but Arch was just a story," Adam explained as he hung his head in shame. "I wrote every single word of it but I never thought it would come true."

"What was it about?"

"It was about us traveling to other worlds to save them," he replied before looking at Sarah. "I had no idea the worlds would actually be combining. I'm so sorry Sarah."

His words fell on deaf ears as tears began to run down Sarah's face. "Why do this!" Sarah demanded. "My world is danger! _Everything_ because of you! Just why!"

Adam just stood there, taken back by her reaction, while Sarah just stood there, her red face glaring at Adam. He was about to go to Sarah, but restrained himself as he instead walked out the house, leaving a teary eyed Sarah alone in her sorrows.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam walked slowly towards his school. He noticed in the empty parking lot was a figure who Adam recognized as the one who gave him the fighting capabilities. He continued to walk until he saw the robed figure look turn his head towards Adam. "So you've finally arrived," the figure stated.

Adam stopped where he was. "Who are you?" Adam demanded.

"Transform and I'll tell you," the hooded figure said.

Adam let out a frustrated groan as he placed his Arch buckle on his waist and gained his belt. "Henshin," Adam slid the card into the buckle and he turned into Arch.

"There," Arch said. "I've transformed, now tell me!"

Arch saw the figure smirked before he threw back his hood. Arch's eyes widen underneath the helmet. He saw himself! The guy in front of him looked exactly like Arch in his human form! The only difference was that this guy had an 'L'-shaped scar on his left cheek. "Who are you!" Arch demanded as he took a stance.

'Adam' smirked. "You'll know soon enough!", and he waved his hand summoning a rift that swept over Arch.

"What!", Arch shouted in shock as the rift swept over him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arch charged forward hoping to get to 'Adam', but found himself instead in what appeared to be an, empty white void that continued forever. He looked in astonishment. "What is this place?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," a voice spoke.

Arch turned around to face whoever said that. The one who said it was Dan, who stood with the other Riders in their human form. "Just what is this place? What are you doing here?" Arch said as he took off his belt, undoing the transformation as Adam now stood there.

"This is a pocket dimension," Aaron replied. "It was created when the world combined."

Adam nodded at Aaron's response, but that didn't clear away his confusion. "Alright, but how are you here?"

"When we left through the rifts, someone suddenly appeared trapped us here," Oma replied.

Dan continued from there. "And now, we can't get out. We can only watch what's happening."

"Do you know who trapped you here?" Adam questioned.

"The same guy who sent you here," Oma replied.

Adam looked at the Five Riders. They were obviously hiding something and it had to something with that guy. "Okay, who was that guy? Why did he look like me?" Adam demanded.

"Hold on!" Corban halted him. "Let us explain."

Oma stepped in after Corban said that. "You know your story has come true, but you don't know how," Oma said.

Then, Soran carried on from there. "You know about paradoxes?"

Adam nodded and Soran continued. "Well you see someone has made a sort dimensional paradox by making your story come true. Your story itself has become a sort of infinite paradox."

"Why do it though?" Adam asked. "What good would that do?

"To cover up something," Aaron answered.

Before Adam could ask, Corban said, "All of this was just a set up."

"But who set this up!" Adam demanded.

The five Riders looked at each other before nodding to one another. Then, Dan answered, "The one known as Lock."

"Lock?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes", Soran answered. "He's that 'copy' you met. Lock's really a parallel of you. He uses the same cards and armor, but he is the behind this."

"Whatever his motive for all of this is unknown," Aaron pointed out.

"However, we know he has been expecting you," Corban said, pointed at Adam.

Adam stood there, surprised at the explanation from the five Riders before him. Lock, a parallel of Adam, was the one responsible for all of this? Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. "So if I defeat him," Adam suggested, "everything will go back to normal?"

The Riders remained silent at this for a while, until Aaron replied, "Yes."

Adam was fine with that response, but remembered that he, the only Rider left, was now trapped here and couldn't stop him. He frantically looked at the others. "Don't we have any plans? Anything to hold Lock?"

"For now we only have one line defense," Oma said. "Terra."

The other Riders saw Adam's face was filled with shock. Most likely because he thought that Terra's user was Danielle. "But I thought that Danielle was dead," he stated, his voice croaking a little.

"She is," Corban said, "but we found another user."

"Doesn't the Terra armor kill its user?" Adam stated, remembering what it did to Danielle.

Soran nodded. "Yes, but we made changes so it doesn't do that."

"Who's the user then?"

The five Riders froze as they looked at each other. They all then turned to face Adam. "Sarah," Oma answered. "It's Sarah."

Adam's eyes widen. "What!" Adam shouted. "You turned her into Terra!"

"Yes," Corban said, unhinged at Adam's reaction. "And right now she's fighting Lock."

"But you can't send her up against Lock!" Adam shouted. "She doesn't have any experience!"

"Neither did you," Soran stated. "Like the Arch buckle, the Terra buckle provided its user with knowledge of fighting."

"But still..." Adam began, but was cut off.

"Look, Sarah thinks she's fighting you, Adam," Dan explained. "But we can get you back."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"We can blast a large hole in this place for you to get out," Aaron explained, "but it can only one person can go through. It has to be you."

Adam sighed. Despite he didn't want to leave the others here, it was the only chance of Adam getting out of here, so he had to take it. Adam nodded to the Five Riders, who summoned their belts. "Henshin," the five Riders said in unison as they took their Rider forms.

As Adam stood back, the Riders activated their finishers. With the announcements of "_Final Vent!_", "_UNLOCK!_", "_CHEVRON LOCKED!_", "CHARGE! WIND!", and "_Wake Up!_", the Riders unleashed their attacks on one specific point. The attacks collided with each other causing an explosion. However, the explosion disappeared immediately as a swirling vortex took its place. Adam stood in front of the vortex. "Alright, here I go," he said he was about to step in it.

"Alright, but before you go, take this," Dusk said tossing a card to Adam who caught it. "A gift from Tendou."

Adam's eyes widen at the card. At the top it said, HYPER CLOCK UP. Despite his shock, Adam put it into his sweater and looked at the five Riders. "When can you guys show up?" Adam asked.

"Not until Lock's been taken care of," Wyvern said. "Now go."

Nodding, Adam entered the vortex, leaving the Five Riders alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Right now, Sarah was in the high school, and was running for her life, which seemed pretty fast thanks to the Terra armor. Her long black hair came out the back of her helmet and flew into the air a bit. Only fifteen minutes after Adam left, Sarah received a strange device, which she immediately recognized it as the Terra buckle, as well as a note saying that Adam was trapped. Sarah still hated Adam for being the reason that put them into all this mess, but part of her said to save Adam. Sarah did use the Terra buckle and became Kamen Rider Terra, and hoped to first rescue her dad.

However, she didn't expect to encounter 'Adam'...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ "Adam what are you doing!" Terra demanded as she backed away from him, thinking that he was the Adam she knew._

_ 'Adam' said nothing as he placed his buckle on his stomach and his belt wrapped around his waist. He drew his card and saying "Henshin," he slid his card into his buckle. A silver rectangular projection swept over him, transforming him into what seemed to be Arch._

_ 'Arch' wore the exact armor, but instead of the A's were L's inscribed on the chest and gauntlets. Also, the red visor seemed more menacing with it pointing out a bit at the ends, making it seemed like fangs._

_ 'Arch' slowly walked towards her. "Now, prepare to meet your end," he said coldly._

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

And that's why Terra is running for her life. She continued to run however she stopped, seeing 'Arch' only a couple yards away from. 'Arch' walked towards her, drawing his blade-less hilt that was identical to the real Arch's, and turned it into a gun. "Adam stop this!" she shouted to him as she extended her claws, but it fell on deaf ears.

'Arch' said nothing as he fired a round of golden energy bullets at Terra. She raised her claws to block the bullets, which they did, but didn't see 'Arch' charging towards her with his gun turned into a sword. Despite Terra dodged and evaded the slashes as much as she could, the sword eventually slashed against her chest. 'Arch' slashed his sword down on Terra, who raised her left clawed gauntlet to block the slash. However, Terra left herself open as 'Arch' kicked her in the stomach, sending her into the air and landing her back onto the ground. Terra raised her head to look up at 'Arch.' "What happened to you, Adam?" Terra asked him.

'Arch' raised his sword to finish Terra. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not him!" he shouted.

Terra looked away as 'Arch' brought his blade down. She waited for the strike to happen, but it never did. Terra looked up to see that someone grabbed his sword arm, stopping 'Arch' from striking. Her eyes widen seeing it was... "Adam!"

Yes, it was Adam, in the form of Arch, who forced 'Arch' back with a kick to the gut. 'Arch' staggered back but caught himself as he stood straight and gripping his sword. Despite she was shocked at seeing double, Terra got up and stood next to Arch. "Who's that?" Terra said to the real Arch.

The real Arch glared at 'Arch.' "That's Kamen Rider Lock," Arch answered. "My parallel, and the one behind all of the worlds combining."

Terra's eyes widen underneath her helmet as she looked at 'Arch', now identified as Lock. Lock, however, laughed. "About time you figured it out!"

Arch drew his sword and charged at Lock with Terra following him. Arch slashed his sword at Lock, who merely raised his own sword to block it, before forcing Arch back with a kick to the chest. Terra lashed her right claw at Lock, but he moved his head to the side before catching her right arm. Lock twisted Terra around and held her close to him. She tried to break free and Arch ran to rescue her, but they froze as Lock brought his sword up to Terra's neck. "Let her go!" Arch demanded.

Lock ignored him as he paid attention to Terra. "I wonder, did he ever you know why he wrote that story?" Lock asked, bringing his head close to Terra's ears.

Arch's eyes widen underneath his visor. '_Oh god please don't!_' Arch thought, worryingly.

"W-why?" Terra asked, frightened by the sight of Lock's sword at her neck.

Lock grinned underneath his metal mask. "It was because Adam loved you," Lock said.

Terra froze at what Lock said. Lock smirked as he removed his sword from Terra's neck and kicked her towards into Arch, who fortunately caught her. They both were left open as Lock changed his sword into a gun, and fired upon Arch and Terra. The two cringed as they saw the bullets heading towards them. Smoke rose from the air, covering the two Riders. Lock smirked as he rested his gun on his shoulder. However, his smirked disappeared hearing, "_SPEED ATTACK!_", and Lock saw two blurs running out of the smoke and into the school.

Lock let out a frustrated groan. "So persistent," he said before following the trail of the two blurs.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. You're most likely scratching your head in confusion at the end of this chapter aren't you? Well, like I said a couple chapters ago, this fic is the Decade of my stories, so it's obviously going to be confusing. Also, the chapter is shorter than the recent ones. Well, that's because I was sorting through the story and that's how it turned out and that's how the next chapter's gonna be. Sorry but that's how it is.

Despite that, just let me know what you think. You can leave a review stating your comments and if you have a problem with the fic, please leave constructive criticism that I can use for future fics. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: Don't own Kamen Rider! The franchise belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei! I only own the plot and my OC Rider(s).

AN: This is the last chapter of the story, folks! I would like to thank those who actually took time to read (as well as review) this story. Now with that out of the way, on with the final chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

Arch continued to run at super-speed, dragging Terra to safety. They continued to run throughout the school, taking random turns to escape from Lock. Seeing that they were far away from, Arch stopped at the end of a hall, breathing heavily from the running. "We should be safe for now," Arch said in between breaths as he placed his back on the wall.

Terra sat on the ground, allowing her legs to rest. As she sat, a question popped into Terra' mind as she looked up at Arch. "How did the story end?" she asked.

He was surprised at Terra asking such a question as he looked at her. "What?" Arch questioned.

"How did your story end?" Terra repeated.

Arch could feel a blush creep up his cheeks underneath his helmet. "We saved the worlds and... we got married."

Terra was surprised by that. Arch certainly had an imagination. There was an awkward silence between the two until Terra asked Arch, "How long? How long did you have that crush?"

He looked out at the corner, before looking at Terra. "This isn't a good time!" Arch said.

Despite Arch's protests, Terra was persistent. "How long?" she asked once more.

Arch sighed in defeat. She did deserve to know after what they've been through so far. "Since the end of ninth grade," he confessed.

Surprise overwhelmed Terra as she could bring no words to her mouth. However, she surprise faded away at one thought. "What about Danielle?"

Arch froze at that question. He remembered what he told Danielle as well as what he did. "I said only _part_ of me loved her," Arch clarified.

"Why not tell me, Adam?" Terra demanded as she stood.

"Because it's me Sarah," Arch replied. "I'm not good at expressing my true emotions, and I've never had crush like you before!"

Terra could see where this was going. He had that crush inside of him and he needed to get it out somehow. "So you wrote that story," Terra deduced.

Arca sighed as eh stood. "Sarah, I didn't know things would turn out like this," he paused. "I wanted to let it out. That's why I wrote that story! I'm sorry for everything I've done, but I did it because I love you!"

Terra's eyes widen under her helmet. There was a silence between the two. Neither one could say anything.

Clap, clap, clap!

"How cute," they heard a voice spoke.

Both Arch and Terra turned to see Lock standing at the end of the hall. "It takes guts to say how you feel," Lock said. "But now I hope we can get back to our fight."

Arch reached for the case on the side of his belt. Lock noticed it. "You think you can use one of your silly cards to beat me?" he laughed. "Face it, you lost!"

"Don't think I didn't come prepared for this!" Arch declared drawing out his new card and slid it into his buckle. "Hyper Clock Up!"

"_HYPER CLOCK UP!_" his buckle repeated.

Lock's eyes widen underneath his visor. "WHAT!" Lock shouted.

Arch charged towards Lock as he disappeared into thin air. Lock looked around as he too quickly drew a card. "Don't think you're the only one with that card!" Lock shouted, sliding the card into his buckle.

"_HYPER CLOCK UP!_"

Arch soon saw Lock running towards at the same speed. Lock threw a punch, but Arch grabbed the fist before putting Lock's arm under his armpit. "How do you have a Hyper Clock Up card!" Arch demanded.

"Who do you think made them!" Lock rhetorically asked.

Lock swung his free arm at Arch, who merely blocked it before kicking Lock in the side. Lock was sent staggering back and saw Arch charging at Lock with his sword. Lock drew his own sword and just in time to block Arch's slash. Arch charged, trying to slash at Lock, but Lock sidestepped Arch's slash before slashing at Arch's chest. Lock then used this chance to slid a card into his buckle. Arch noticed this and slid a card into his buckle as well. "_FINAL ATTACK!_" their buckles announced as silver energy covered their right boot. Arch and Lock jumped into the air, extending their right foot.

"_Portal Smash!_" Arch shouted.

"_Sealing Crash!_" Lock announced.

Their charged kicks crashed against one another, causing an explosion that sent Arch and Lock crashing onto the floor. Arch however, wasn't bruised as much as Lock. Arch noticed Lock was still on the ground and was about to move. However, Arch got up and drew his sword. Lock raised his head, but stopped seeing Arch standing over him with his sword pointing at Lock's head. "_HYPER CLOCK OVER!_" their belts announced as time around the two Riders sped up to normal.

Terra caught the two just in time to see Arch pointing his sword at Lock's head. She ran until she was about couple yards away from them. "You've won," Lock admitted. "Now finish me."

Instead of answering Lock's request, Arch sheath his sword before he reverted back to Adam. Terra was shocked by this. "What are you doing!" Lock shouted as he sat up. "Finish me!"

"No," Adam shook his head. "I want some answers first. Now tell me."

With that said, Adam held out his hand to Lock, who looked at Adam before he grabbed Adam's hand. A rift appeared below the two, and Lock dragged Adam into the rift. "Adam!" Terra shouted as she ran towards the rift.

However, she was too late for the rift was already gone. "Adam," Terra whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam noticed the rift and back away from Lock. However, he saw that he was too late as he was instead back in his house. Adam looked at Lock who stood up and removed his buckle reverting back to human form. "Who are you..." Adam paused, "...Adam?"

"Just call me Lock," 'Adam' said. "Makes things simpler."

"Fine _Lock,_" Adam said.

Lock looked at his counterpart. "Why let me live?" Lock asked. "You had the chance to kill me."

Adam looked at him. "Because of what you said earlier... about saying how you feel. You said it with sincerity, not cruelty."

"You're very observant." Lock smiled. "Alright, I'll tell you everything, then. You deserve to know."

Adam said nothing as he stood with Lock walking towards the window. "You see in my world, Kamen Riders are just legends, myths," Lock explained. "There are no TV shows, no movies. Just dying myths."

"What does that have to do with this?", Adam demanded.

"Everything," Lock said as he turned to face Adam. "You see I was curious about the Kamen Riders and so was my dad. However, my dad died."

Adam's eyes widen. "He did?"

Lock nodded, sadly. "Yes he did. A week later, a man who said he came to me and told me I could bring my dad back. I took the offer without thinking, but it was then I realized the man belonged to an organization called Dai-Shocker."

Adam's eyes widened. "Dai-Shocker! You mean the organization that tried to take over the Rider worlds!"

Lock nodded. "Yes. Apparently, they also learned to travel to other universes. But it seems they stationed on my world because they had no Kamen Riders to oppose them."

Adam couldn't believe. Dai-Shocker, the great inter-dimensional organization bent on domination, learned how to travel through different universes! But Adam's shock left him as he listened to Lock's story. "After a while, I realized they were using me and I destroyed them from the inside. No one was left. I then continued to protect my world and there was peace. But, I still wanted my dad back. I learned of dimension travel from Dai-Shocker and tried to see if I could use dimensional energy to bring him back."

"But it caused this," Adam deduced.

"Correct," Lock nodded. "I ended up fusing my world with your Rider worlds. After realizing my mistake, I tried to look for a way to fix this problem and I happened to stumble upon your story. Honestly, I didn't finish reading it, but it gave me enough inspiration to make the Arch buckle. After I made, the combined worlds began to fuse with yours."

Adam looked at his counterpart. "You made the Arch buckle. You made sure I could get it... so I could kill you."

"Yes," Lock nodded again. "I made a grave mistake, fusing the worlds. I couldn't bear the fact that I destroyed the worlds without repenting for it. When I destroyed your stories, I made my decision. To prevent me from doing anymore harm, I gave Sarah the Arch buckle and sent her to back to hid the Buckle."

"How does Sarah fit into this?" Adam asked.

"Sarah was there when it happened," Lock replied. "She was brought to my world by accident and witnessed the worlds colliding. Before sending her back, I erased her memories."

"Why do that?" Adam demanded.

Lock shrugged. "To hide the pain that she experienced. No one deserves to see something so horrible."

"Still..." Adam said, but was cut off.

"There was also Danielle. She was of your world, and she loved you," Lock explained. "I gave her the Terra buckle and the Reality Bomb. But I knew she would do anything to get you so I designed the Terra to kill Danielle once she was done with trying to get your attention."

Adam froze before glaring at Lock. "You killed Danielle!" It wasn't a question.

Lock nodded. "I needed to give a reason to kill me. Knowing that you would still hesitate with the worlds being destroyed, I had to get a personal reason."

Adam's glared melted away. Lock did all of this... so he could die. Despite Adam wanted to kill him, he shook his head. "No, I won't kill you."

"The only way to end this is to kill me, Adam! The energies will pour of my Lock buckle and everything will be restored!" Lock reasoned. "You have to do it!"

"But..." Adam began, but was once again cut off.

"Listen, there's more to it than you know!" Lock interrupted. "More worlds are combining with this one! Everything is at stake here! There's no other alternative!"

Adam just looked at the ground confused. He wondered what he should do? Killing Lock would bring return the worlds back to normal, but was there no other choice? Before anything could be done, a silver veil swept over him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Adam noticed he was back in the white void. He looked around and noticed the Five Riders stood in front of him. "This place again?" Adam asked the Five Riders as he looked around.

"Yes," Corban nodded.

Dan, then, stepped in. "We saw everything," Dan said.

"And we know you don't want to kill him," Aaron finished.

Adam could only sigh. "I don't want to kill him, but there's isn't any other way," Adam said before stating, "Is there?"

The other Riders looked at each other quickly before Oma stated, "Actually, there is an alternative. You need to release your own dimensional energies."

Adam's eyes widen with fear. "I have to kill myself?" Adam asked with worry, remembering that Lock stated his death would cause the same effect.

Soran shook his head. "No, there other ways of releasing the energies," he assured him.

"And we found how to do it," Dan stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's kind of weird though."

Adam stared at them. "What is it?"

Corban looked at Adam with his brown eyes, saying those five words that shook Adam: "You have to get married..."

Adam just stared at them. "What?"

"You have to get married," Oma repeated. "It's the only other alternative we have."

Adam scratched his head in confusion. "Wasn't I trying to save the worlds?"

"You still are," Dan said.

"I'm sorry, but I find it hard to believe! I have to get _married_!"

All of them looked at each before looking at Adam. "Well... yeah," Aaron said.

Adam raised his hand a little. "Can I take the end of reality instead?"

"What if it was Sarah?" Corban asked.

He looked at them with wide eyes."You mean..." and everyone nodded. Adam sighed. "I don't know to be honest," Adam replied.

Everyone groaned. "Don't you love her?" Soran exasperatedly asked.

"Yes," Adam answered. "But does she love me? If I do marry her, then it would be against her will! I don't want that! She has to know!"

"I already do," a voice said. Adam turned around to see Sarah exiting a rift and walking towards him. "Adam, maybe getting married isn't such a bad idea. Besides..." she blushed a little. "I think I love you too." Adam's eyes went wide at this.

The five Riders smiled. "Great then!" Dan said, summoning a parchment and a quill with black ink on it. "Just sign here and you're good!"

Adam and Sarah read the paper. It was simple. One: Obey and love each other. Two: Get along. Three: Don't marry another woman or else it's the end of reality. And Four: Don't use your mate as a sex toy. Adam and Sarah stared at that last bit. "Who wrote this?" Sarah demanded.

"We did, but we used Adam's thoughts," Dan responded cheerfully.

Sarah looked at Adam. "Um..." Adam tried to think of something, but Sarah punched him in the face.

"Pervert," she muttered.

After Adam recovered from the punch, he and Sarah signed their names on the paper. The Riders smiled with devilish grins saying in unison, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Adam and Sarah looked at each other, blushing. Both of their hearts raced as they brought their lips towards each other. As their lips connected, their eyes closed. Though it was a soft kiss, neither of them wanted it to end... until they heard Aaron and Dan whistling. They broke apart, both of them still blushing at the kiss. They turned to see the five Riders clapping. "That was awkward," Adam said to Sarah.

"Tell me about it," she said, then smiled. "But it wasn't that bad."

Adam smiled back before looking at the Riders. "I have one question, guys."

"Shoot," Soran said.

He inhaled, ready to ask them this one question. This one, important question...

"Who the heck made up that getting married was a way to save reality!"

...okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ important.

They looked at him and said in unison, "You did." Five rifts swept over them, leaving the two newly wedded couple alone...

XXXXXXXXXX

_ It's been a month since Sarah and I got married, and saved the worlds. I still a feel little confused that getting married was a way to save reality. Anyway, like I said, it's been a month and we still go to high school. Fortunately, we came come back at any time, thanks to dimensional travel! It's all good!_

_ Everything has returned to normal. The Five Riders are living their lives on their worlds. Lock decided to travel around the worlds, still feeling guilty about the distortion. For my world, the whole incident with monsters showing up everywhere has been fixed. Apparently when the worlds were fixed, that whole thing never happened. Still, our parents were shocked when they found out that Sarah and I were married. Good thing they gave their blessing! _

_ Speaking of our marriage, we're enjoying it. We both live in our dimension, but we still do a little traveling once in a while. We've both had some laughs and some adventures. We went to couple of other Rider worlds and Sarah almost tried to kill me each time she learned that there was a new world based on my stories. Boy what fun. So far, I would say our marriage has been great. And no, we haven't done IT yet! _

_ But anyway, we're at our hotel and now I want to be with my wife, so go away! I've got some planning to do..._

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's it! Let me know of what you think of the story. Leave comments and constructive criticism in the review, and please no flames! I know the ending was anticlimatic and stupid, but you have to understand, this was the first fic I've ever completed! Still, I hope you've enjoyed cause it was a pain to write it! It took a year to write the rough draft!

Oh yeah, this is the last chapter of the story, but there's going to be a Hyper Battle Chapter next! It'll explain what the heck was gong in my head! I hope you like it!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	9. Hyper Battle Chapter

XXXXXXXXXX

Hyper Battle Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! I only own myself and my OCs!

AN: This here is what I call a "Hyper Battle Chapter." I, basically, based this off of Shuriken16's _KR CLAW Hyper Battle Story: The Secrets Revealed._ I just wanted to clear some things out about the story, so you, the readers, would hopefully understand about the origins of the story and the other stuff. I hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXX

(A theater is shown, seats filled with an eager audience staring at the closed curtains. It's first quite loud, but it becomes quite as the curtains opened, revealing Kamen Rider Raika sitting at a desk with his labtop. Next to the desk are Sarah and Adam seating in a couch next to the desk.)

KR Raika: Hello everyone I'm Kamen Rider Raika. Today, I was asked by Adam and Sarah *gestures towards them* from my Kamen Rider Arch story to have an interview with me. They wanted to ask some questions about how the story was made and the ideas behind it all. *faces Adam and Sarah* Alright, then, what's the first question?

Sarah: *clears her throat* Well, Adam and I have been wondering what motivated you to make Arch.

KR Raika: Well, it began in the summer of 2009. I finished watching the last episode of Kamen Rider Decade, so I had to wait for Double to show up. When I did, I happened to stumble upon Shuriken16's Kamen Rider Neo-Decade story. This one was different from Shuriken16's one on this site because he revised it. At the time I was writing stories for five different Riders, and I thought-why not ignore the stories and just put the Riders in there.

Adam: Alright, next question. Why are your stories so short?

KR Raika: Well, that just my personal preference really. I find it a pain to write more than 20 chapters for a story because it takes too long. Besides, with my classes taking up my time, I think it would be best not to stay on one story for too long. Also, I just want to get these ideas out of my as soon as possible, so I make them short. However, I hope to keep them about 10 chapters or so.

Sarah: But we've only had eight chapters.

KR Raika: That's why we have this Hyper Battle Chapter and the preview.

Adam: *raises eyebrow* Preview?

KR Raika: You'll find out about it next chapter. Next question.

Sarah: Can you explain the characters' origins? Including any OCs, other than me and Adam.

KR Raika: Alright, for Adam, I based him off of me basically, so there's nothing much to say. Sarah, on the other hand, is based off of a real girl (whose name I won't reveal!) I know in my high school. She's a nice girl, but I haven't seen her recently, since she's now in a different class. And

Anyway, I was wondering who should I have in this fic other than me. Well I thought the girl who I knew, but I thought to change the name to Sarah, so she wouldn't kill me. She's nice and all, but I want to play it safe for now.

Adam: What about Danielle?

KR Raika: Well, Danielle was girl I knew from elementary school. From what I remember, I think she and I were in a relationship, but then again, we were just little kids at the time.

Now the five Riders, like I said, I was working on separate stories for them at the time, but when I was working on this fic, I decided "why not get rid of the stories and put them in here?"

Sarah: And Lock?

KR Raika: Ah, well Lock's pretty interesting. I was watching this one Kamen Rider fan film on youtube, where where this one user fixed it for there to be another Decade. When I saw that, I wondered what would happened if there was another Arch. I then came up with Lock, but I wanted to show that no one is completely evil, and Lock was made!

(Sarah and Adam looked at each other, amused, before looking at KR Raika.)

Sarah: Well, since we're on characters, how would you describe us both?

KR Raika: Well, Adam is a side of me who is realistic and cautious, but can be gullible and naïve at times.

Adam: *offended at that* Hey!

KR Raika: However, he's strong, and firm. He has the traits that I envy the most. He's something I certainly will never become.

Adam: *shocked* You mean that?

Kr Raika: *nods* Yeah, I do.

Sarah: What about me?

KR Raika: Well, sweet, kind, and as good looking as she is smart.

Sarah: *blushes* Thanks.

KR Raika: Anything else?

Adam: Well there is the Reality Bomb.

KR Raika: Ah yeah! Well, I took the Reality Bomb from the famous sci-fi series Doctor Who and put in here. Why? Well, the Reality Bomb is capable of, well, destroying reality, so I thought it would be awesome to put it in here. However, I didn't really knew what it looked like so I had to make up stuff as I went along. Anymore questions?

(Sarah and Adam once again look at each other, before looking at KR Raika.)

Sarah: No, that should be it.

KR Raika: *sighs with relief* Thank god. *stand up* I should get going. I need to get to my other stories.

Adam: Alright then, thank you for your time.

KR Raika: Your welcome. *faces audience* Raika out!

(Curtain closes)

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah, now you know what the heck was going on in my head to write such a story. I hope you enjoyed this as well as the story, and please review. It would be very appreciating to know of what my flaws are and how I could fix them.

Also, there's a preview for a future fic that I'm working on. It's a lot better than this, believe me!

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. New Kamen Rider fic trailer

XXXXXXXXXX

New Kamen Rider fic trailer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Shotaro! I just own the OC Riders!

AN: This here is a trailer fic for a new KR fanfic that I'm working on. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXX

_** Some say that two halves make up a whole.**_

The symbol of Yin and Yang is shown spinning as it descended into an empty black void of nothingness. The void seems to have no bottom as the symbol keeps on descending. It seems as it if would never end...

_** One light, the other dark.**_

The symbol splits in half, the white side turning into a ball of white energy, while the black side turns into a ball of black energy.

_** They are locked in an eternal battle for dominance.**_

The balls of energy smash into each as they fly through the air. Sparks of energy erupted from the collisions of these two energy beings.

_** But what if they could personify themselves?**_

After bashing into each other for some time, the white and black balls of energy circle around each other, suddenly taking form into Riders. The Rider on the right was covered in a white aura, the other one was covered in black.

_** Prepare yourself...**_

The two Riders stare down at each. Their auras erupt from their bodies and whip into the wind. The auras took the forms of whips, bashing each other around.

_** … for **_**they ****_are coming._**

Then, the two Riders charge at each other, their fists cocked back. When they meet, the two swung their fists are each other only for them to collide. A great white flash of energy erupts from the colliding fists, engulfing the entire area.

_** Kamen Riders Sage and Arca!**_

_** Coming soon! **_

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's all I have for the trailer. I hope you enjoyed this as well as _Kamen Rider Arch_. If you have any comments please place them in the reviews and leave _**constructive criticism only**_! Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
